Truth of our Hearts
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Ben's best friend, bodyguard and advisor Bellatrix stands by his side when the children from the Isle of the Lost arrive at Auradon Prep. She has a bunch of secrets that only Ben is aware of, like her magic. It's no secret she's more a warrior than a princess and a real rebel. Why is she so much like Mal herself? Does it have to do with the curse on Bellatrix's family? Or not?
1. Auradon Prep

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: Auradon**

* * *

 _ **Hi everybody! This is my first fic about the Descendants movie, and I finally don't complain about the canon pairings. Normally, I always find a reason why a certain ship isn't right. Not the case with this movie!**_

 _ **Warning for an OC: Bellatrix Aurora Beau. She's Audrey's younger twin sister and a very close friend of Ben's. People rumor them to be a secret couple just because they spend a lot of time together, mostly it's just about Tourney or Bella's duty as the Student's President of Auradon Prep. Bellatrix is nothing like Audrey, where Audrey is the perfect princess who's love lies in money and dresses, Bella loves casual dresses with leather jackets and enjoys Tourney like all boys do. Bella wants to be a Tourney player, but she can't be because she's a girl, she thinks it's unfair.  
Bella has deep forest green eyes, very deep midnight black hair with a blue glow and is more a tomboy than a princess. She's a Fae: born as a warrior with the power of Grey Fairy Magic.  
**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think of it.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1  
**_

* * *

 ** _Third Person POV:_**

Ben Devereux, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, was waiting outside the school with his dear friend Bella beside him. They were waiting for the new kids to arrive.

"Ben." Bella said.

Ben turned towards her, meeting Bella's electrifying green eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"Even though everybody will think you made a stupid decision, you didn't." Bella replied. "Second chances are very important."

"Thanks Bella, I knew I could count on you." Ben said.

"Although, I'm curious if that's the only reason." Bella said, looking at Ben through the corners of her eyes.

Ben smiled and looked down before looking at Bella, who was looking at him with an innocent questioning face. But he knew she wasn't _that_ innocent. "You know that the room where I have my tailor appointment watches out over the Isle?"

"Yes, I've seen so myself." Bella replied.

"Well, on one of these appointments, I felt like there was someone there... someone to make me feel complete." Ben tried to explain.

"You're talking about this whole 'Soulmate' thing, do you?" Bella asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes, and don't smirk like that." Ben replied.

"I'll shut my mouth." Bella said.

Right then, the black limo drove around the corner.

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV:**_

I held my breath when the limo stopped and the driver stepped out to open the door. I hope I choose the right people who won't threaten Auradon's peace.

The door was opened and a boy with white hair dressed in black, white and red leather fell out of the car, pulling on a pair of jeans.

The other boy, one who was dressed more like a street rat, was pulling on the other pipe of the jeans.

The street rat boy had long black hair, a dark skin and a muscular body.

"Why must you have everything?" the white haired boy asked.

"Because I want it!" the street rat boy said, pulling harder.

Then a girl with purple hair stepped out.

She had immediately my attention, just looking in her light green eyes told me she was the One for me. I was completely breathless when I saw a smile forming on her lips.

Bella rolled with her eyes and stepped towards them. "Boys! Would you please stop fighting?" she kindly asked.

A blue-black haired girl came out, she rolled her eyes at the boys as well.

The boys stopped fighting, the street rat looking up to Bella.

The street rat stood up immediately with a smile. "The name's Jay, mystery lady." he said.

"Well, Jay," Bella kindly addressed him. "would you please lay the stuff back in the limo? Thank you."

The street rat boy, Jay, did, he threw the jeans back in the car and put the cooler back on it's former place.

"I didn't catch your name, mystery lady." Jay said.

Bella gave him a smile. "Bellatrix." she told.

"A very nice name." Jay said.

"It seems you guys have manners, that's a good sign." Bella said as she took her hand back.

I coughed, getting their attention. "Welcome to Auradon, my name is Ben. Me and Bellatrix will lead you around the school."

Bella came back to my side before wanted to start shaking their hands.

I shook Jay's first, whose grip was very firm and strong, just like my own.

Then I shook the hand of the purple haired girl. I looked into her green eyes, and felt like she enchanted me. Her eyes were a little brighter than Bella's, more fuelled with electricity. I immediately knew her name: Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

I presumed I was standing there quite long because Bella poked me quite hard with her right elbow in my side.

I slowly took my hand back and shook the hand of the other boy, who had to be Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil. "I presume you're Carlos?" I asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm Carlos."

Then I shook the hand of the other girl: Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen.

I looked back at Mal, who was now shaking Bella's hand... but what was that dark sparkle in her eyes? Hostility? Did she presume Bella was my girlfriend? Or was there something else in her eyes I couldn't see from the point I was standing? I'd have to ask Bella later.

I could see the similarities between Bella and Mal: both were fighters, I assume Mal has magic too because of her mother and Bella does have magic, they're both not gold-digging princesses like Audrey and a lot more that I couldn't name yet.

One point... Audrey is my girlfriend, but I don't like her. My father told me to give it a shot since she was raised a princess, but mom told me I should follow my heart when I met the right girl. And I think I just did...

As Bella finished shaking hands, our Headmistress Fairy Godmother, which we always shorten to F.G., interfered.

"Hello children, I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." F.G. said.

"Oh! Fairy Godmother from Bibbedy Babbedy Boo?" the blue haired girl asked.

"You know!" F.G. said, a smile on her face.

"I've always wanted to know how Cinderella felt when you appeared in front of her, in that blue dress, with that sparkly wand, the dress..." she ranted.

"Well, let's go shall we? It's already 4 pm." Bella said.

"Come, we have to show you a lot." I said, leading the new students into the school.

* * *

 _ **Mal's POV**_ _ **:**_

My friends and I arrived at the school, seeing a drum band playing and loads of people waving with flags joyfully.

"Where have we stranded?" Evie sighed.

"I hope they're not that bad." I said while Carlos and Jay were fighting over a pair of jeans.

As the driver opened the door, Carlos rolled out, falling on the ground while still fighting over the pair of jeans.

"Why must you have everything?" Carlos asked.

"Because I want it!" Jay replied, pulling harder as he got out as well.

I stepped out rolling my eyes.

Then I spotted a very handsome boy, standing right in front of us. He had kind blue eyes, light brown hair, a pale skin and a very kind smile.

The handsome boy was looking straight at me now.

 _'My, my.'_ my mind said. _'He's absolutely gorgeous!'_ A smile formed on my lips.

I had to agree with my mind, then I saw the girl beside him. I growled on the inside, the girl was probably his girlfriend or something like that.

The girl had long black hair, nearly waist-long, green eyes that seemed to glow and a skin that looked natural sun-tanned.

The girl rolled with her eyes as she saw the boys fighting and stepped towards them while Evie stepped out of the car. "Boys! Would you please stop fighting?" her voice sounded very kind, but it could be a trap.

Jay stood up immediately with a smile. "The name's Jay, mystery lady." he said.

"Well, Jay," the unknown girl kindly addressed him. "would you please lay the stuff back in the limo? Thank you."

Jay did, he threw the jeans back in the car and put the cooler back on it's former place.

"I didn't catch your name, mystery lady." Jay said.

The unknown girl gave him a smile. "Bellatrix." she told.

"A very nice name." Jay said.

"It seems you guys have manners, that's a good sign." The girl, Bellatrix, said.

I huffed for a second and rolled my eyes. Did she really think we didn't have manners?

The handsome boy coughed, getting the attention. "Welcome to Auradon, my name is Ben. Me and Bellatrix will lead you around the school."

Ah! so that was his name, Ben. I had expected something different, something more warrior-like.

Bellatrix went back to Ben's side when Ben started shaking our hands, starting with Jay.

When he shook my hand, I looked straight in his blue eyes. It felt like an eternity that we were just standing there, handpalms pressed against each other and staring into each other's eyes. It was a moment like no other.

But Bellatrix had to ruin the moment, poking Ben in his side with her right elbow.

Ben slowly took his hand back, moving to Carlos. "I presume you're Carlos?"

Carlos nodded. "Yes, I'm Carlos." he replied.

Then Ben moved on to Evie, shaking her hand while I had to shake Bellatrix's.

I didn't have a real reason to hate her, I just presumed she was Ben's girlfriend the way he had looked at her. But Bellatrix didn't seem to be a gold-digger or a petty princess who just wanted a crown, she looked a lot like... me?

Then Bellatrix moved on to Carlos, and I was left thinking about it.

When Bellatrix finished shaking Evie's hand, a woman in purple clothers came towards us. She didn't look very strict, but sure I could be wrong. So much for first impressions.

"Hello children, I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." the woman said.

Great! Fairy Godmother is the Headmistress of the school! How the hell will we steal her wand now... if we're still on it.

"Oh! Fairy Godmother from Bibbedy Babbedy Boo?" Evie asked.

"You know!" Fairy Godmother said, a smile on her face.

"I've always wanted to know how Cinderella felt when you appeared in front of her, in that blue dress, with that sparkely wand, the dress..." Evie ranted.

"Well, let's go shall we? It's already 4 pm." Bellatrix said.

"Come, we have to show you a lot." Ben said, leading us into the school.

The entrance hall of Auradon Preporatory was clothed in the school colours: yellow and blue. It were as well the colours of the royal family.

"Hello Benny-boo!" a very banshee-like voice said.

We all turned our heads, seeing a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes, a tanned skin and a pretty pink dress.

No accelerating... I had the feeling I nearly had to puke. That dress was ugly!

"Audrey." Bellatrix said, her voice not so friendly and full of anger.

"Well, hello sister." Audrey said, probably not noticing the anger in Bellatrix's voice.

Were this Audrey girl and Bellatrix sisters? I could barely believe that!

"Hi Audrey." Ben said. There was somehow a bit of sadness in his voice.

Audrey grabbed Ben's arm and hooked herself in after she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bellatrix put her hand in front of her mouth, suggesting she had to puke.

I smiled for a brief second. Maybe I just found a new ally.

"Guys, please meet Audrey, my _girlfriend_." Ben said, saying the word 'girlfriend' on another tone than the other words he had spoken, on a tone that said 'help me!'

Well, the tone said that to her.

"I think I'll take Evie and Mal to their room." Bellatrix said, grabbing Evie's arm while I just followed them up the stairs.

Bellatrix lead us into a corridor, opening the last door on the left.

"This will be our room for this year." Bellatrix said.

"Wait, room mates?" Evie asked.

"Yup." Bellatrix replied. "I couldn't stand sleeping in the same room as my sister, so I asked Ben to arrange it so that I'll be your room mate."

"You seem to antagonize your sister." I said. "But are you two really sisters?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "I know it seems unlikely, but yes, Audrey is my older twin sister. But we're exact the opposite of each other, as you might have seen." she replied.

"Yeah, I saw that." I said. "One more question, what is your relation with Ben?"

Bellatrix looked at me. "I'm his best friend, we've know each other since we were only 2 years old. Besides that, I've become is unofficial bodyguard and personal advisor." she replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just a question, I presumed you were his girlfriend." Mal said, not technically lying.

"It confuses many, but just keep it on the bodyguard and advisor stuff." Bellatrix said "Anyway, call me Bella. Bellatrix is such a mouth full."

"Okay." Evie said as she sat down on a bed, the one closest to the door. "I'm claiming this one!"

"I'll sleep here." Bellatrix said, walking over to the bed that was the closest to the window. "If you don't mind of course."

"Sure I don't." I said.

Bellatrix smiled.

Just a bit later, our stuff arrived and we started to pack out.

* * *

 _ **Just tell me how this was, I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **R & R please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	2. Bella's Magic

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 2: Bella's Magic  
**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R & R please! I'd love to hear from you, even if it's bad. **

**\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1  
**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

After the 3 girls packed out, Bella showed them around the school.

"That way is Fairy Godmother's office, it's the bronze door with in silver letters F.G." Bella told, pointing to her right as they walked through the main corridor on the 1st floor. "And the infirmary is right over there, behind those white doors."

"Is there a library around?" Evie asked.

"On the 2nd floor, 5th hall on your right." Bella replied. "Do not count the classroom corridors, if you do, you end up in the trophy room."

"Thanks." Mal said.

"You're welcome." Bella said. "Shall we go on? We have to be in the cantine at 7, which is in an hour."

"How many floors to go?" Evie asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Four." Bella replied.

Evie sighed at that. "One more question, which hunks are Princes?" she asked.

"Well, we've got Chad, Aziz and Ben." Bella replied.

"Ben is a Prince?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be crowned King next month. Allowing you to come here was his first official proclaimation, and that means that only he can send you back, no one else can." Bella replied. "Ben is very kind-hearted, he believes you guys can turn good."

"You don't?" Mal asked, getting slight angry.

"I am not sure of my own believes." Bella replied with a sigh. "But I know that nearly everyone here believes you'll turn out like your parents and that you'll destroy Auradon."

Mal wasn't stunned, she had expected that.

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

"Evie, Mal," Bella's voice filled with concern. "I know you may have been raised with some certain believes about love and goodness,"

What was Bella trying to say?

"but please, give everything a chance. Just show the world that they're wrong, that the children of villains don't have to be like their parents. Prove it that Ben is right, I know he'll be very thankful if you do."

When Bella said that, my mind started to argue with my heart.

 _World domination!_ That was my mind.

 _Goodness!_ That was my heart.

 _Love is for the weak!_ Mind.

 _Love is strong!_ Heart.

 _Betrayal._ Mind

 _Loyalty._ Heart.

I couldn't stand the argue, I really had to choose if I wanted all of this to stop.

Then suddenly, I heard Carlos screaming, running down the stairs of the 3rd floor, chased by a dog.

Then Ben bumped into me, catching me before I fell and pulled me back on my feet.

We just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Bella whistled on her fingers.

"Hey lovebirds! You can flirt later, we've got to find Carlos!" She said.

I turned my head away before Ben could see me blush, following Bella to the ground floor, and then out of the back door.

We ended on an enormous field with grass.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was still thinking about that purple haired girl I met today. I thought I felt a connection between us, like fate choose us to be together.

Even though she was a villain's kid, I believe I saw some goodness in her.

I believe in her, because she's so much like Bella.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Carlos suddenly screamed, running past him, towards the stairs, followed by our campus mascot Dude the Dog.

"Carlos!" I called, but it was no use. Carlos had already gone down.

Me and Jay ran straight after him, down the stairs to the 2nd floor where we ran into Bella, Mal and Evie.

I bumped in on Mal, but I caught her before she fell on the ground and pulled her back on her feet.

Carlos was still on the run, but I couldn't resist looking in her beautiful eyes.

Then Bella whistled on her fingers. "Hey lovebirds! You can flirt later, we've got to find Carlos!" she called, running down the stairs to the ground floor.

Mal turned her head away, following Bella.

And I followed her.

We ended up chasing Carlos towards the forests around the Tourney field.

"I'm going!" Bella called, and I knew what that meant.

Green swirling left Bella's hands as she whispered some spell, applying them on her black boots.

She ran harder and harder.

Mal, Evie and Jay stopped, as did I.

"Was that... what I think I saw?" Evie asked.

"Magic?" Mal asked.

Mal turned to me. "Did you know Bella could do magic?" she asked.

"Yes." I honestly replied. "I've know it since the day I turned 8, when I saw her practising in my mom's private library."

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**

I tried to climb into a tree. I hate dogs!

The brown dog stopped in front of me, just sitting there.

"HEEEEELP!" I shouted.

Someone picked up the dog, it was that black haired girl: Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at me, her eyes reminded me of Mal's, but there was no sign of evil.

"Don't be scared, it's just Dude." Bellatrix said, her voice sweet and bitter at the same time, her smile as warm as the sun but so cold like ice. "Just come, he won't harm you."

I slowly climbed out, not to fast, careful not to fall.

Then I looked at the brown fluff in front of me, that was patiently sitting in Bellatrix's arms while she pet him.

I took a few small steps closer, seeing the dog's brown eyes looking at me.

I slowly reached out with my hand and touched the dog's fur, feeling it purr already.

"He likes you." Bellatrix said.

I looked up at her face while I petted the dog, seeing her smile.

Bellatrix was beautiful, even though she wasn't someone to wear dresses and skirts, she was still beautiful.

She's a little taller than me, but I don't really mind.

And her clothing... it's a lot like Mal wore back on the Isle: a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder, a tight green top, long ripped black pants and black combat boots, she would fit very well on the Isle. Nobody would truly suspect she was from Auradon.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bellatrix asked.

"S-s-sure." I slightly stammered, a slight smile on my face. I was probably looking very ridiculous now...

But Bellatrix smiled, slowly placing the brown fluffy dog in my arms.

We stood there for a while, I petting the dog in my arms and Bellatrix looking at me.

"Shall we go back?" Bellatrix asked.

"Okay." I simply replied, before I could mess up.

We walked back to the green field of grass behind the school, seeing the others waiting for us.

When we reached them, Mal looked at Bellatrix with an open mouth. "You can do magic?"

What? Bellatrix do magic?

"Yeah, it was however coming out sooner or later anyway." Bellatrix replied. "Why not just demonstrate it?"

"Does no one know?" Evie asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Only Ben knows." she replied.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Well, you see..." Bellatrix started. "... this magic I have is Grey Magic."

Grey Magic? What the hell is that?

"Grey Magic?" Mal asked.

"Fairy Godmother's magic is Light, your mother's magic is Dark, mine is somewhere in between." Bellatrix told. "It's what many people call Warrior Magic."

Warrior Magic... wasn't that meant for the former soldiers in the Kingdom?

"Isn't that meant for soldiers?" Evie asked.

"It is, but when a Light Fairy and a Dark Fairy both place a spell on a family, there is a chance that somewhere in the line shall be born a Fae." Bellatrix replied. "One with incredible straight in battle and loves to fight with swords and other weapons. A born warrior with the power of Grey Fairy Magic."

"I've never heard about a Fae before." Mal said.

"That's logical." Bellatrix said, starting to walk back to the castle, we all following her. "The current King doesn't really like us."

"What will happen if he finds out?" I asked.

"Then Bella will be send to the Isle of the Lost." Ben replied. "And no one will probably even try to defend her."

I nearly forgot he was here too.

"But Bella is no villain." Mal said. "Is she?"

Bellatrix stopped.

We stopped as well.

"No. And if I was, I had probably long killed Ben and taken his place as heir to the Throne of Auradon." Bellatrix said, somewhat sarcastic, and turned around to face us.

Ben looked at me and Jay. "Better news, would you two want to try out for Tourney?"

"Sure!" Jay replied.

"Jay! We don't even know what that is!" I called.

"That doesn't mean you can't try out for it." Bellatrix said. "And it's the sport we play, and we're playing against our biggest rivals, the Falcons." She sounded... sad?

"You sound a bit sad." I said. When I realized what I said, I put my hands before my mouth.

"It's okay." Bellatrix said, clunching her fists. "I just wished that girls were allowed to play as well, but we're not. That's what's bothering me. Everybody says Tourney is a game for boys and that the girls should be cheerleading or just stand on the sideline."

I thought for a moment, then realizing something. "Hey!" I said. "If I try out for the team, and I get on, you could take my place in the game."

Bellatrix's face lighted up. "That would be amazing!" she nearly shouted out.

It flattered my heart that she was happy.

"When are the try outs?" I asked.

Ben smiled. "They're tomorrow, coach Jenkins will be watching."

"C'mon bro! We've gotta sleep and eat good!" I shouted at Jay.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and laughed for a few moments, before we started running towards the school.

* * *

 _ **Was this good?  
**_

 _ **The Tourney game, try outs and some more will appear in the next chap.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **R & R please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	3. What do you want?

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 3: What do you want?  
**

* * *

 _ **Actors:**_

 _ **Princess Audrey - Sarah Jeffery**_

 _ **Prince Chad - Jedidiah Goodacre**_

 _ **Jane - Brenna D'Amico**_

 _ **Doug - Zachary Gibson**_

 _ **Lonnie - Dianna Doan**_

 _ **Prince Ben - Mitchell Hope**_

 _ **Mal - Dove Cameron**_

 _ **Evie - Sofia Carson**_

 _ **Jay - Booboo Steward**_

 _ **Carlos - Cameron Boyce**_

 _ **Bellatrix - Sharon den Adel (just picture her eyes green)**_

 _ **Fairy Godmother - Melanie Paxson**_

 _ **King Adam Beast - Dan Payne**_

 _ **Queen Belle - Keegan Connor Tracey**_

 _ **Maleficent - Kristen Chenoweth**_

 _ **Evil Queen - Kathy Najimy**_

 _ **Cruella de Vil - Wendy Raquel Robinson**_

 _ **Jafar - Maz Jobrani**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R & R please! I'd love to hear from you, even if it's bad. **

**\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1  
**

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

The night had fallen in Auradon.

But this night was like no other for me.

Just because of the dream I had that night:

* * *

 _I stood on a high white rock, about to jump in the Enchanted Lake beneath me when I heard a feminine voice._

 _"Are those little crowns on your shorts?" the voice asked._

 _I looked down at my shorts, which were a pair of blue shorts with golden crowns on it. I looked up to see the girl who asked that and saw a certain purple haired girl in a purple dress. "Maybe!" I replied with a smile._

 _The girl laughed._

 _Then I jumped into the lake, and when I came above the surface again, I heard the most beautiful voice ever._

 _An angelic sound, so beautiful that I nearly forgot to focus on my swimming._

 _"A thousand thoughts, in my head." the voice sang._

 _I hid behind a rock, watching and listening._

 _"Should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line."_

 _Where is this about?_

 _"Nothing's lost, but something's missing. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way, should I goooooooo?"_

 _Not knowing your path? Is that the answer?_

 _The girl started dancing._

 _"If I only knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream! Oh-oh, if I only could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be! Oh-oh, if only... yeah!"_

 _There was the answer!_

 _"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen! Yeah, will you, still be, with me, when the magic's all run out now."_

 _That... was beautiful._

 _"If I only knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh-oh... If only, yeah! If only... yeah! If only... yeah! If only."_

 _The voice slowly faded, and I thought about what she'd sang._

 _I heard my name been shouted a few times, followed by splashing and coughing._

 _I stopped thinking and started swimming pretty fast towards the girl._

 _Once I had her in my arms, I could tell who she was._

 _The purple hair in combination with the green eyes were unmistakable Mal's._

 _It had been Mal singing that angelic song that confessed so much about the Isle of the Lost._

* * *

I woke up that morning and looked at my clock. Six AM in the morning.

It was time to get up and prepare for school.

I tried not to think about that dream, but what will I do when I see Mal? Just behave like I usually do? Yeah, I think that's the best.

I left my dorm at 6.30, but breakfast wouldn't start before 7. I needed to see Bella first, maybe she had a solution to forgetting this dream.

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

 **Girl's dorm at 6.41**

I woke up early in the morning, no sun had set yet.

Evie was still asleep and Bella was snoring softly.

I was just lying in bed looking at the pink fabric above my bed. I hated the colour, but it was school property, so I can't dye it.

Happily, I'm not the only one.

Evie finds the colour gross as well, and pink reminds Bella way to much about her 'perfect' sister.

Even though I haven't met Audrey properly yet, she won't like either me or Evie I think.

Stupid prejudice.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" It was Prince Ben. "Anyone up?"

I jumped out of my bed, wearing my dark purple pyjama, but I don't really care now. I walked over to the door, opening it slight. "Why are you here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I want to talk to Bella, if that's possible." Prince Ben replied.

I looked at Bellatrix, who was still sleeping, even snoring a bit!

I turned back to the Prince in front of our door. "Sorry, Bella's still sleeping like a rock." I sadly replied.

"That's okay, just tell her that I stopped by." Prince Ben said. "By the way, is there anything you need or?"

"Not yet anyway." Mal said.

"Okay, just tell me if that is the case." Prince Ben said, a soft smile on his face and his eyes seemed to light up for a moment before he walked away.

I thought I smiled for a second as well. I really don't know.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock, time for Remedial Goodness class.

From Fairy Godmother.

Me, Evie, Carlos and Jay were the only ones in the class.

We just had to do this class because we're villain kids and nobody trusts us.

Well, except for Bella and Ben. They were the only ones that did trust us.

Because of them, I started to question my 'rotten to the core' upbringing, asking myself if taking over the world and destroying every thing that was beautiful.

Fairy Godmother was writing things on the board, but it was quite boring, so I was drawing.

I somehow pictured Bella in some fancy gown, showing she that could be a Princess but still the person she was inside. I somehow do believe that Bella can be a Princess, she just doesn't show it off like her sister.

"Mal." I hear Fairy Godmother say and I look up at her. "Do you know the answer?"

I quickly read the question. 'What would you do if someone hands you a crying baby?' and then the answers.

"I'd pick C." I quickly said. "Give it a bottle."

"Perfect! If you keep going on like this, you'll probably receive an A or a B+." Fairy Godmother said before she went on with the next question.

"How do you know the answer?" Evie asked.

The bell rang just in time.

"Sorry Eve, I've got to meet up with Ben and Bella before they've got Dragon Anatomy Class." I replied, quickly gathered my stuff and left the classroom as quick as I could.

It was a lie, but I didn't want them to know I kinda planned to turn good and that I didn't want to steal Fairy Godmother's wand anymore.

I walked to my locker, opening the door where I had painted my mother's black silhouette on with a green background and in green paint the motto 'long live evil'.

I heard 3 voices coming my way so I looked to my right, seeing Prince Ben and Audrey with some blonde boy I hadn't seen before.

"Ben, these villain kids are going to cause nothing but trouble." the unknown boy said.

"C'mon Chad, give them a chance." Prince Ben said.

So the unknown blonde boy was named Chad? Okay.

Audrey put her pink sunglasses in her hair before taking Prince Ben's hands. "Benny-boo, you're just too trusting. And I know your mother fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a Prince, but with my mother, the Evil Fairy is just the Evil Fairy. _That girl's mother!_ " whispering the last part of the sentence.

I heard her, and I wanted to say lots of things to her, but I shut my mouth.

"Audrey, she doesn't have to be like her mother. Maybe we've just misjudged them all along, and I'll prove you that they're able to change." Prince Ben said.

I smiled for a few seconds. Proving we could be good, it could be a good idea after all.

"You'll see Benny-boo, villain kids have evil in their DNA, they cannot be good." Audrey said.

That made me a little angry. And how on Earth could Bella have such a prejudiced sister?

"I think you're wrong about them." Prince Ben said, walking my way while Audrey huffed and went the other way with Chad following her.

I placed my spell-book in my locker and closed it, just in time to see Prince Ben stop and lean against another locker.

"Hey." he said with a warm smile.

"Hey." I said.

"How has your day been so far?" the Prince asked.

"Better than I expected it to be." I honestly replied.

Prince Ben looked at the door of my locker. "You should take that talent off the locker and into Arts Class. I can sign you up if you want to." he offered.

I looked in the Prince's kind eyes. "You'd do that for me?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course I would." he replied, still a big smile on his face.

"Alright, I suppose." I said, my eyes lighting up for a moment.

"Great." the Prince said, giving me another smile. "Have you planned something for this afternoon?"

I was a bit surprised by his question. "N-no, I haven't planned anything yet." I replied. _Did I just stammer?_

"Want to join me for coffee?" the Prince asked.

"S-sure." I replied. _I stammered again!_

"When do your classes end?" the Prince asked.

"Uh... half past 1." I replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 4, after Tourney practice. You can take a look if you want, Bella will be watching the whole training." Prince Ben said.

"Fine, I suppose." I said.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I turned around and walked to my next class.

Great, I was blushing.

My next subject was Chemistry, which I had with Carlos.

Evie was in History now while Jay had a free period.

"Where were you between the lessons?" Carlos asked.

"At my locker, why?" I asked.

"Evie was looking for you." Carlos replied.

"I'll see her in our dorm after class." I said.

* * *

After class, I went straight to my dorm, finding Evie there already.

"M! I was looking for you." she said.

"Carlos already told me." I said as I sat down on my bed. "Why were you looking for me?"

"To ask you why you knew all the answers in RG (Remedial Goodness) class." Evie replied.

I sighed. "Really Evie? It's just that you have to think differently. We're not on the Isle anymore, our own habits count as 'bad behaviour' here." I said.

"So that's your secret?" Evie asked.

"Hey, I somehow have to pass in that class. You have your mirror to tell you the right answer, I don't." I replied.

"True." Evie said.

Then I thought about me seeing Ben this afternoon. I jumped from the bed and walked over to my closets, trying to find something.

"Where are you looking for?" Evie asked.

"Just something for tomorrow. If I want to let people think I'm good, I've got to get dressed a bit differently than this." I said, gesturing to my leather clothes.

"Okay." Evie said.

Oh, how I hated to lie to someone who was practically a sister towards me. But Evie couldn't know about me wanting to truly turn good.

Then I found a short purple cocktail dress with some black ruffles. The dress had a lower back and a pair of thick straps. It looked pretty enough.

"You found something?" Evie asked.

"Yes, but I have to wash it a bit." I lied. "It has some dirt on it." I took out the dress and put it in a bag, secretly taking some make-up with me.

It had to _look_ like I was going to the laundry, not like I was going on some date.

I left my dorm, going to the Tourney field behind the school. There I spotted Bella, sitting on the tribune. "Hey Bella!" I called out.

Bella turned her head. "Hi Mal, what got you so happy?" she asked.

"Just glad my day didn't get any worse." I said.

Bella looked at me questioning.

I'd better spill. "Well, me and Ben are going out for coffee." I said.

Bella smiled. "That's good news." she said.

"It is?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yup."

I looked at my bag. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Bella replied.

"Do you know how to apply make-up?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "I may not be a Princess, but as a girl I do know a few things about make-up, even though they don't interest me so much." she replied. "Did you bring some?"

"I did, a dress too." I said.

"Let's find a bathroom, there we can put up the make-up and you can get changed in your dress." Bella said, taking Mal to the girl's bathroom on the ground floor.

I changed first, before Bella applied some of the make-up I brought.

"Just be sure it's not to much." I said. "It might scare him off."

"Ben is brave, nearly nothing scares him. Well, where I'm aware off." Bella said while she was applying some blush.

"I don't want to look hideous." I told.

"You won't, I promise." Bella said, giving me a soft smile. "You will not even look close to hideous."

I smiled at that.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

Jay and Carlos were already valuable players to our team. Jay was a good blocker and attacker and Carlos was very fast.

Even though Chad didn't like them, especially Jay, coach Jenkins welcomed them to our team.

Carlos had been very happy, and I could understand.

I could see that Carlos had definitely a crush on Bella and wanted her to be happy.

I smiled at the thought of Bella being together with Carlos, she deserves some happiness with someone who won't care she's a Fae or not.

Auradon is just full of prejudice against some half human races who were created to bring villains to power.

After I showered in the team's dressing room and put on some proper clothes, I went outside to the tribunes.

"Ben! How was your practise?" a very familiar feminine voice asked.

I turned my head to see Audrey. "Haven't you seen?" I asked.

Audrey was captain of the cheerleading team, I know she was there, watching the whole practise.

"I did, but I want to hear it from you." Audrey replied, hugging my arm.

"Uh... I need to go. See you tomorrow I guess?" I asked.

"Fine." Audrey said, putting a fake smile on her face before she walked away.

I sighed deeply. When will I have the courage to dump Audrey?

"Ben!" Bella, I was glad I head her voice.

I turned my head back, seeing Bella.

Then Carlos rushed up to her. "I got on the team!" he shouted happily.

"That's great!" Bella said, her eyes lighting up before she turned to me. "By the way, Mal is waiting for you under the old oak tree."

"Thanks." I said and went to the old oak.

This oak was said to be the portal to Wonderland, but no one risked the fall.

Once I reached the oak, I saw Mal.

A very different Mal.

"Hi." she shyly said.

I just stared at her for a moment with my mouth open. I must have looked ridiculous. "... You look beautiful." I dreamily said.

Mal smiled and my heart skipped a beat, literally.

"Shall we go?" I ask, offering her my arm.

Mal nodded and slipped her arm in mine, very gently.

I lead her towards the bike racks, where I retrieved 2 helms and my scooter.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked when she climbed behind him.

"To a small bar nearby." I replied.

"Just don't get us in trouble."Mal said.

I grinned. "I thought you'd like trouble?"

"Yeah, on the Isle." Mal replied.

"Hold on tight, or you might fall off." I said when I started the engine of my scooter.

Mal wrapped her arms around my chest.

Her hands felt good, but I had to concentrate on the road ahead of me.

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

I just hope Bella tells Evie a lie, otherwise I'm doomed.

Then the Evil Queen will hear of it and she'll tell my mother, who repeat all the lessons she told me the past years and then remind me of my mission.

But I don't want to take over the world with evil, I think I want to be... _good_.

And I think I can archive that, with Ben and Bella.

Maybe this is all a dream, but I don't hope so.

I thought about it the whole ride towards the bar.

The ride was short, but it was very pleasant.

The bar Ben told me about was indeed very small, and there were only a few people inside beside the staff.

I hooked on his arm again.

It felt weird, but at the same time, it wasn't.

Ben lead us inside, and we sat down in a quiet corner.

Once we were seated next to each other, me sitting in front of the window, Ben handed me a carte, taking the other one for himself.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, then looked on the carte.

I decided to try a mocha.

One of the waitresses came to us. "Are you here to eat or for a drink?"

"Just a drink." Ben replied.

The waitress took out her notebook. "What may it be?" she asked.

Ben looked at me.

I smiled softly. "A macchiato caramel, please." I replied.

"And a cioccolata." Ben said.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you." I replied.

I waited until the waitress was gone before I looked at Ben. "Why did you ask me out?" I curiously asked.

Ben smiled. "I want to get to know you a bit better." he replied. "So tell me about yourself, your life on the Isle."

"Life on the Isle is... hard." I told. "Your evil parent raises you to survive out on the streets, you don't have friends, only allies. Your parent wants you to be just as evil as they were before, but I seem to constantly disappoint my mother, everything I do is just not evil and nasty enough."

"That's awful." Ben said, gently taking the hand that was the closest to his own.

"It's okay, I mean, I survived 16 years there, but now I'm here." I said, not wanting to cry.

"It's okay to cry." Ben said, slowly pulling me against his chest.

We sat there in harmony for a minute or two, I don't know, until the waitress came back.

"A macchiato caramel and a cioccolata." she said with a smile as she put the cups down.

"Have you ever had coffee before?" Ben asked.

"Only disgusting thin black coffee, just once." I replied. "I never took it again."

"I know this isn't disgusting at all, you can try." Ben encouraged.

I slowly picked up the cup and took a small sip, and it was delicious.

"You've got some cream around your lips." Ben said.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

Ben reached out with his hand, his finger touching the skin just around my upper lip.

His touch felt nice, I had to stop myself from smiling, but I couldn't stop the blush.

"It's already gone." Ben said with a gentle smile.

I smiled back. This day was certainly the best day of my life until now. I hope that more of these days will come soon.

We drank our coffee, talked a bit more about ourselves, our lives and what we liked to do before we went back, which was around 6.

* * *

Once we were back at the campus, we said our goodbyes and I went to the girl's bathroom on the ground floor.

There I found my bag on the floor, just like I had left it.

I started to remove my make-up and deposed the used tissues in the trash can next to the sink.

I was nearly done when Bella came in.

"And? How was your date?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"It was... very pleasant." I replied. "Ben is a very sweet guy, very personal. I can't believe he's with Audrey."

"Trust me, his relationship with Audrey won't last long." Bella said with an evil smirk.

"And why do you think so?" I asked.

"Ben is like my brother, we know each other like no one else knows us, we know all the other's secrets. And I know he'll never last long with Audrey, she's only talking about herself and likes to show off that she's Ben's girlfriend. Plus, Audrey is quite conventional and not strong enough to become Ben's queen one day." Bella told.

"And you think that..." I started.

"...that will be the reason of their break-up, once Ben finally has the courage to do it." Bella finished. "I kinda wished I could do that courage spell from my book."

I got an idea. "Maybe I can do it."

Bella smiled at me. "That would be amazing, and let me help you." she picked up a tissue and started removing the remains of my blush while I removed the mascara from my lashes, descussing the lie we would tell Evie once we were back in our dorm.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

The weekend had arrived on Auradon Preparatory.

Today was Saturday, the day of the Tourney match against the Falcons.

Evie and Mal were standing on the front row next to the band.

Both our school team and the Falcons had made 2 goals, and the next goal would be the final goal.

Carlos was hiding somewhere out of the sight so Bella could play in Carlos's place.

Jay and Bella were sitting on the reserve bench, waiting for coach Jenkins to exchange them.

Coach Jenkins looked at them. "Both of you are next up." he said before calling 2 players out of the field.

"C'mon." Jay said, dragging Bella on the field.

"I can go on my own." Bella said, taking her arm back.

The other 3 players on the field were Ben, Aziz and Chad.

Aziz and Chad didn't know Bella was actually playing.

With some spell, Bella changed her features slightly so it wouldn't seem so suspicious. Her female features were not there and her chest was just a little bit broader, a lot like Carlos's posture.

They went to their places: Aziz as keeper, Bella on defence and Ben, Jay & Chad on offence.

The game was only 23 seconds away from it's official end.

The ball was launched and Jay went for the ball on the Kill Zone.

 _"And the game starts again!"_

The Falcons received the ball, but Chad blocked the player who had the ball.

 _"Falcons in possession, big block by Chad!"_

Bella grabbed her chance and took the ball.

 _"Carlos in possession..."_

She went for the Kill Zone.

Disks were shot at her, but thanks to her athletic legs, the disks missed her over 4 inches.

Nothing was stopping Bella from running across the Kill Zone.

There were players trying to block her, but she easily ducked away under their arms or their legs, making them fall.

"What is he doing?" coach Jenkins asked himself as he watched 'Carlos' going for the goal.

Jay and Ben were just a meter behind Bella.

"Now!" Bella called as they were only 6 meters away from the goal.

She passed the ball to Jay, who played it to Ben, who shot it up.

 _"...from Carlos to Jay to Ben..."_

Bella jumped and smashed the ball straight into the goal.

 _"...and Carlos scores! What an exiting part of the game! And what incredible teamwork!"_

The whole school started cheering.

Ben wrapped an arm around Bella's neck. "I knew you could do it!"

Bella was smiling.

coach Jenkins came up to them, happy and proud at the same time. "I must say, you're very good. How did you learn so fast?"

"Well, I'm not really Carlos." Bella said and removed her helm, revealing her face.

"You're a girl?" coach Jenkins asked with surprise.

Chad and Aziz were looking at Bella with awe while Ben was standing there with pride on his face.

Everyone was silent now they saw Bella in Carlos's clothes.

Then Carlos came out to the field in his normal clothes, hugging Bella tight for a moment.

Bella gently shoved him off before she turned to the coach. "Yeah." she admitted. "I think it isn't quite fair that girls can't be accepted on the team, just because they're girls."

"I always thought it was weird," coach Jenkins admitted. "but some people believe sports aren't for girls."

Audrey came towards them. "Bellatrix!" she yelled.

"What now?!" Bella asked, turning to her sister.

"Why are you playing? It makes your nails dirty." Audrey asked.

"Listen Audrey," Bella fiercely said. "I am no girly girl, and you know that. I hate being a princess, but I just love to run over fields while trying to score. I've practised a lot when I was done with school, just to prove everybody that girls don't have to be girly to find the guy of their dreams. Because of what I am, I kinda found him."

"And who would that boy be?" Audrey huffed. "Cause I can't think of a guy who doesn't like girly girls."

Bellatrix smiled. "Carlos."

Everybody looked at Carlos.

"Y-y-you like me?" Carlos shyly asked.

"Yeah, I kinda did since the day you arrived." Bella replied. "I just never truly showed you."

Carlos's eyes lighted up and hugged Bella, who hugged him back.

There were some oh's and ah's in the background.

"Well, I think that from now on, girls can be allowed on the Tourney team." coach Jenkins said.

Everyone started cheering.

Ben then turned to Audrey. "By the way Audrey, it's over between us." he said and turned around to pick Bella up, placing her on his and Jay's shoulders.

Then Audrey ran away, a shock on her face.

Coach Jenkins gave Bella the Tourney cup, who held it in the air.

"Hooray for Bellatrix Beau! The heroine on the Tourney field!" Carlos exclaimed and the school started cheering again.

Mal clapped loudly, she was incredible proud of Bella.

Bella had the courage she never had and never would have. Because she was one of a kind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **If you have criticism, just let me know. But then tell me what I should do and what not.**

 **All hearts to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this story.**

 **Anyway, I'd like some more reviews, even a simple 'update soon' is enough.**

 **\- Alaika Antilles Skywalker**

 **p.s.: anyone an idea for the next chapter?**


	4. Family Suspections

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 4: Family Suspections  
**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**

* * *

Just after the small celebration the team had, coach Jenkins officially announced that girls were welcome to the Tourney team as well.

Bella was given her own player's T-shirt after she gave Carlos's back.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Today was Sunday in Auradon, a day of peace and rest in the whole country.

Even in Beast Castle.

Queen Belle was reading a book while King Adam was just sitting in his arm chair with his eyes closed.

A Royal Guard came in.

King Adam opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Princess Bellatrix wants to see you." the Guard replied.

"Send her in." Adam said.

The Guard bowed and went back to the door, opening it for Bella.

"Your Majesties." Bella said when she reached the King and Queen, bowing slightly.

"Please, you've know us for 13 years! Just call us Belle and Adam!" Belle said.

"I know, I just want to be polite." Bella said.

"Why did you come?" Adam asked.

"Well, Ben wanted to tell you two he had a new girlfriend." Bella started.

"I never wanted to say it, but that Audrey was a little self-absorbed... that fake smile. A kiss up." Belle said, letting out a sigh of relief. "No offence Bella."

"It's okay." Bella said, smiling at the Queen. "It's not a secret that I never liked my sister."

"Do we know this new girl?" Adam asked, sitting up in his seat.

"Hmmmm, sort of." Bella replied. "She's from the Isle of the Lost."

Belle dropped her book on her lap.

"WHAT?!" Adam roared as he stood up.

"Adam!" Belle said.

"WHY IS MY SON DATING A VILLAIN!?" Adam roared. His beastly side was coming out.

"King Adam Devereux!" Bella shouted, silencing Adam immediately. Then her voice went softer. "I know you don't truly like the idea of villain kids living among us, but they are not what we all expected them to be. They're embracing our rules, our clothing style, our sports, it's going the right direction."

"I suppose you're right." Adam said, sitting down again.

"Anyway, Ben is not the only one dating someone from the Isle." Bella said.

"Who else?" Belle asked.

"Me." Bella replied.

"Should've seen that coming." Belle said. "Aren't you afraid of what your family is going to think?"

"Nah, they never truly cared about me so much." Bella said. "I am already stripped of my titles, so why should I respect the rules?"

"Striped off your titles?! Who? And when?" Belle asked, shock visible on her face.

"Grandma Leah, after my action yesterday on the Tourney field. She can't stand it that I love to do the things boys do." Bella replied.

Belle stood up and touched Bella's shoulders. "If they won't welcome you anymore, just know our doors will always be open for you."

"Thank you, both of you have always been very kind to me." Bella said.

Belle sat down again and gestured towards the empty seat.

Bella smiled and sat down.

"So, who's the girl who stole my son's heart?" Belle asked with interest.

"Ben is with Mal, the daughter of Maleficent." Bella said and looked immediately at Adam.

Adam was about to yell again, but once he saw Bella looking at him, he was quiet. Bella's eyes had a deathly glare on him, and her eyes were darker than usual. It made him think.

"Maleficent's daughter?" Belle asked with surprise.

"Yes." Bella replied. "Mal is a lot like me, but she's still a little bit different. You know I completely dislike skirts, but Mal does like them, even though she's never wore them before. Just expect Mal to be very much like I was when I met both of you the first time."

Belle remembered that, and smiled.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Belle was reading in her private library, sitting in her usual place as the door opened up._

 _Her 3-year-old son Benjamin waggled in, holding a girl's hand._

 _Belle smiled at the young girl, wanting her to feel welcome. "Hello young one, who may you be?"_

 _"Mom, meet Bellatrix." Ben said. "Princess Aurora's youngest daughter."_

 _To Belle, the young girl named Bellatrix before her didn't really look like a Princess. The girl wore black jeans, some simple green shirt and a black jacket, more Isle of the Lost style._

 _"Your Majesty," Bellatrix addressed Belle. "I may not look like a Princess, but that's because I don't like skirts, they're just to itchy!"_

 _Belle smiled. "Well, feel free to wear whatever you want to. You know you're not limited to wear a dress, even though you're a Princess." she said._

 _Bellatrix smiled. "Before I forget, please, just call me Bella."_

 _"Of course, Bella."_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

"Tell her she'll be welcome." Adam said. "But I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Adam!" Belle said.

Bella laughed. "I understand that."

"Well, now that's done, who's the boy that captured your rebel heart?" Belle asked.

"Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil." Bella replied.

"At least she isn't the worst villain there is." Adam commented.

Belle shot Adam a look while Bella was giggling.

"What is so special about him that the other boys don't have?" Belle asked.

"Carlos likes me for the rebel girl I am, not for my money and former titles. He just wants me to be myself, no one can change that. I'm a rebel that can't be tamed." Bella replied, pride in her voice.

"I hear you can save yourself," Adam said. "but if you ever need some fatherly or brotherly protection, don't hesitate to knock on my or Ben's door."

"Nah, I won't need it." Bella said. "But I'll keep it in mind." Then she looked at her watch. "I have to go soon, I'll be going on my first date with Carlos today."

Bella wanted to stand up, but Adam stopped her.

"Before you go, I want to give something to you." he said.

Bella sat back, looking surprised.

Adam walked over to a closed closet with golden doors and a golden door handle in the form of a beastly head, the head Adam had when he was the beast. He opened the door and took out a glass case.

Within the glass case was a golden medallion in the form of the same beastly head as the door handle with sapphire eyes and a golden chain, lying on a red velvet pillow.

Adam put it down in front of Bella.

"What is this?" Bella asked.

"This medallion was meant for my _daughter_ , Andromeda, Ben's twin sister." Adam replied.

Bella looked with big eyes at Adam. "I"m sorry, I didn't know."

"We never told Ben either." Belle said. "But if he had known, he would have told you."

"You know that Ben shares his secrets with me?" Bella asked.

"You won Ben's trust the day you met him, and you've always kept that trust." Adam replied.

"When did your daughter die?" Bella asked.

"Nine hours after the birth, we were devastated." Adam replied. "I never got quite over it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Bella said.

"I never blamed myself." Adam said. "I blamed the nurses, the doctors, anyone who worked there, for the loss of my little Princess."

"And now you want me," Bella started. "to wear your daughter's medallion?"

"Right now, you are the closest what we have to a daughter. You may not be ours by blood, but you have a great bond with our son. Both of you will be very important for the Kingdom after Ben's coronation, I just know that."

"May I... open it?" Bella asked.

"Go ahead." Adam replied, gesturing to the case.

Bella reached out with her hands, picked it up gently and placed the case on her lap. Then she unlocked the case and opened the lid. Bella just looked at the shining medallion on the red velvet before she slowly took it out.

The medallion wasn't heavy, it was rather light to what Bella had expected it to be.

Adam took it from Bella's hands and placed it around her neck so that the flat side of the pendant was lying on Bella's chest.

"It's just beautiful." Bella said. "There are no words how to describe this."

"You don't need to." Adam said.

"Thank you." Bella said as she stood up.

"Before I forget, your boyfriend is welcome here as well during the breaks."

"Thank your." Bella said and left the room.

Belle and Adam watched Bella leave.

Once Bella had gone out of the door, Belle turned to Adam.

"Why did you give Bella that medallion?" she asked.

"Did you see her eyes when I was about to yell again, or when she spoke my title?" Adam asked.

"Not really, why?" Belle asked.

"Because her eyes went darker." Adam replied.

"And you think that..." Belle started, then realizing what Adam meant. "...that Bella is actually _OUR_ daughter?"

"I do." Adam said. "Every time I look at her, it believe to see your kindness mixed with my beastly straight."

"Are you sure this is no imagination of your depression you had when Andy died?" Belle asked.

"I was already over that when I saw Bella for the first time, when Ben lead her around the palace when I was on my way to meet Queen Leah and her granddaughters." Adam replied. "So I am very sure."

"Adam, as much as I truly want you to be right this time, you know that it might _not_ be true?" Belle asked, taking her husbands hand.

"I know that, but we will see it soon, I have faith." Adam said.

Belle just looked at her husband with pity.

If Bella was their daughter, it would certainly explain much.

Like the love Ben and Bella share. Many people expect them to fall in love, but it seems that both of them don't want to go that far with each other. Ben once described the feeling he had around Bella: like the love between siblings, romantic love would just be wrong.

Or the warrior Bella is.

Belle somehow just knows that Bella is not truly human. To her, Bella must be a Fae, born to become a real Warrior and a real Magician.

And since Adam _is_ half beast, he has rather a high chance of having Fae children.

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**

I can't believe how happy I am. Bellatrix, certainly the most beautiful girl in the whole school, is my girlfriend!

I wish I at least had a little experience with dating, then I wouldn't be so nervous!

I was waiting outside Beast Castle, which is _HUGE_!

Then Bella came out with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked when I embraced her.

Bella looked into my eyes. "The King and Queen will accept you in Beast Castle during the breaks, which counts for Mal as well."

"Really?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Yes. Now let's go." Bella replied, stepping on her scooter.

Yes, Bella owns a black scooter, and yes, she'll drive. I just can't drive!

"Hold on tight Carlos." Bella said with a smile as she put up her helmet.

I put up mine and climbed on right behind Bella, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

Bella might be thin, but she has certainly a lot of muscle for a girl. I quietly believe that Bella has much more muscle than some bodybuilder.

Bella drove us to the Enchanted Forest while I gave her directions to the place we would have our first date.

Once there, Bella parked her scooter and I lead her a bit deeper into the forest, to our picnic place.

When Bella saw it, she gave me a smile. "You did this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." I said. "You're my Princess."

Bella gave me one of her smiles again before she kissed me on my cheek, causing me to blush.

We sat down on the white sheet in silence, just looking at each other for some seconds before Bella's gaze started to drift around.

"You certainly bought a lot." she said.

"A little bit over the top?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella replied with a laugh. "But you know me, I'm as hungry as a beast!"

I just laughed. Yeah, Bella had some beastly characteristics, but she was perfect to me. I would have been afraid of her the day we arrived if she had shown her animalistic side. But now I just loved to see it sometimes.

Bella opened the box with chocolate chip muffins and ate one.

I just looked at her, since I just wanted to see her.

* * *

 **Audrey POV:**

I thought walking in this Enchanted Forest would do me good, but no, it doesn't!. I wanted to go back, but I saw my sister's scooter near the road. _Why would my sister be here?_ I walked deeper into the Forest before I saw my sister, sitting on a white picnic sheet, holding a chocolate half-eaten chip muffin. Then I spotted the boy who was with her: that de Vil boy, Carlos.

Why are they together?

De Vil took my sister's hand, rubbing back. "Bella, you are a very special girl. Not just to me, but towards my friends as well."

I questioned that.

"And even though I know that my mom probably won't like you at all, I still want to be with you."

Now I was absolutely shocked. A _Villain kid_ , _Cruella's son_ , just admitted he _loved_ my sister?! Is this some kind of hallucination? To say I'm crazy? That my breakup with Ben was my fault?

"Awe, that's so sweet of you."

"Do you want to be with me too?"

"Yes Carlos. And all you have to remember is this: your mother can't reach you here, you're safe."

"I love you Bella, and I'll always will."

"Awe... I love you too."

I ran back where I came from, not wanting to hear or see more of all this.

This was definitely a hallucination, I'm going crazy!

Running on my heels was painful, but I just had to run, away from this. But when it became to painful, I sat down against a tree.

That was just before I saw Ben parking his scooter, with a girl on his arm.

That girl! That stupid villain girl! And she is _Maleficent's abomination_ , even more worse than that de Vil boy who's currently kissing my sister, which is _**GROSS!**_

Those villain kids are meddling to much in our lives. They're out on our royal titles, status, power... what's next?

Probably taking over the _whole_ country and _ban_ us, or sentence us to death! Or even worse... they'll keep us as slaves!

I've got to warn the King and Queen, immediately.

My gaze was fixed on my Benny bear, his hands touching that disgusting _thing_!

Oh no! They're leaning in for a kiss! How do I stop them.

"Hey Benny-boo!" I quickly called. Phew! I just rescued my Benny from a witch.

Benny turns his head into my direction. "Audrey."

His voice was suddenly very cold, and it was... cracking?

"Uh... are you okay?" I asked, stepping closer.

Benny's eyes are suddenly flashing dark, and he starts growling... like a beast. "I'm fine, better than before. After all, I should have known you weren't faithful."

Huh? Oh no...

"W-w-who t-t-t-to-told y-you?" I ask. I can hear the fear in my own voice! That ain't good...

"Let's just say, my very loyal friend Bella has so her ways to gain her proof." Benny growled before disappearing between the trees.

I stood there, nailed to the ground. I had to go to the Royal Palace immediately and quick, to tell the King that his son has been spelled by that witch girl.

So I ran.

* * *

 _ **DUM DUM DUMMMM!**_

 _ **What's going to happen next?**_

 _ **Read & Review!**_

 _ **Uh... can I please get more that just 3 reviews per chapter?**_

 _ **Doesn't count for Kingson24601, pinksakura271 & Loveshipper, they have reviewed every chapter up till now. Keep going guys, and your reviews will be heard!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	5. Who's the Villain now?

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 5: Who's the Villain now?  
**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**

* * *

 **Mal's POV:**

OMG! I can't believe it!

This morning, Ben asked me to be his girlfriend.

I couldn't believe what I heard first; how can someone like him want to date someone like me? But I said yes!

And now we're on our first official date.

I got off Ben's scooter and Ben parked it between the trees.

When I looked into his eyes, I started blushing.

Then he took my hands with a smile.

I had only eye for him, and he for me. It was like nothing else around us existed.

Ben pushed me a little bit closer, close enough to feel his breath in my hair.

"Hey Benny-boo!" A voice I never want to hear again. Audrey...

Ben turns his head into Audrey's direction. "Audrey."

His voice was suddenly very cold, and it was... cracking? What is going on?

I looked towards Audrey as well, whose eyes were wide now.

"Uh... are you okay?" Audrey asked, stepping closer.

Benny's eyes are suddenly flashing dark, and he starts growling... like a beast. "I'm fine, better than before. After all, I should have known you weren't faithful."

Huh? Unfaithful? What did Audrey do this time?

"W-w-who t-t-t-to-told y-you?" Audrey asked. I can hear the fear in her voice and she was clearly nailed to the ground.

"Let's just say, my very loyal friend Bella has so her ways to gain her proof." Benny growled before dragging me along, disappearing between the trees of the Enchanted Forest.

"Ben?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

Ben looks into my eyes. "I am, I just can't believe what Bella send me this morning."

"What did she sent you?" I asked.

"A video, which she made the day before the Tourney game. Audrey was on it, kissing Chad while they were half naked." Ben growled.

"That's horrible!" I said, my eyes wided.

Ben chuckled. "And when you 4 came here, she called you villains." He looked at me. "But now, I ask myself: who is the villain now?"

"You can say that." I said, slowly recovering from the small shock.

Ben lead me over a wooden suspension bridge. Beneath us was a river flowing, the water clashing against rocks. Once reached the other side, Ben turned towards me. "Close your eyes." he said.

I did as he said.

Ben took my hands, leading me somewhere down a path.

He warned me for rocks, extended carrots of the trees and everything else that was on our way down.

"Watch out, there's a fallen tree." Ben said.

I smiled when I felt the fallen tree. I stepped over it and Ben pulled my back against his chest.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Open up." Ben said.

I slowly opened my eyes, just to be greeted by the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

It was a picnic place, made upon the white stone of some building in a lake.

I was very surprised and I looked Ben straight into his eyes. "You did this just for me?"

"Yes." Ben said as he planted a kiss upon my cheek.

I blushed.

"Go ahead." Ben told me, pushing me a bit forward.

I walked towards the picnic place, Ben walking right behind me.

Once arrived, I saw products I've never eaten before, or seen.

I sat down, Ben right beside me.

"You can try anything." Ben said, his voice sounding very alluring.

I looked around for something I could try, and let my eyes fall on some red fruit: strawberries. I took one.

Once I took a bite, I was in heaven. They were delicious!

Ben pressed his chest against my back.

I started blushing again.

All because I could feel the trained muscles he had.

"They remind me of your sweetness." Ben said in a whisper, his mouth close to my ear. Then his right hand started to softly rub my belly, encouraging the butterflies to keep flying, and started kissing my neck.

I had to stop myself from moaning loudly when he kissed my neck. "Ben..." I moaned softly. My left hand connected with his hand on my belly.

Ben stopped kissing my neck. "I love you Mal." he whispered with a very soft growl. "My Beast wants you, he's very... possessive."

"Your Beast?" I asked, not knowing what he meant.

"You know about my father's curse?" Ben asked.

I nodded.

"The curse affected me slightly. If you know the full fairytale, you'll know what it means." Ben told and kissed my neck again.

I couldn't think while Ben was doing this to me, but I understood now that it was a part within Ben that was still slightly cursed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **At school...**

Evie walked through the school library, trying to find a book on Chemistry to do her homework with, when she bumped into someone.

Her books on History and English fell out of her arms.

"I'm sorry."

Evie looked up to see who bumped into her, and started blushing instantly.

The person in front of her was a very handsome looking Arabic guy in white clothes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, holding out his hand for Evie to take.

"No." Evie said as she took his hand. "Thanks."

The Arabic guy helped her up before gathering the two books Evie dropped. "Here, these were yours right?"

"Yes." Evie said as she took them from him with a smile.

"I'm Aziz, son of Aladdin. And who may you be?" the Arab asked.

"I'm Evie." Evie replied. "Daughter of the Evil Queen."

"So you're a Princess huh?" the Arab, Aziz, asked.

"You can put it like that." Evie said. "And you're a Prince?"

"Indeed." Aziz said. "Can I help you with something?"

Evie gave him a kind smile. "I just need a book on Chemistry, do you know where those are?"

"Right over there, in the Science section." Aziz replied. "You must be very smart."

"No, just average." Evie said. "But I just need to do my homework."

"That IS smart." Aziz said. "I like that."

Evie blushed a bit.

"I hope to see you later, I have to meet up with some of my friends. Bye." Aziz said before he left.

"Bye." Evie said. She hoped she'd done good this time, starting something with a Prince, like her mother wanted her.

* * *

 **Belle's POV:**

 **Beast Castle**

I was in Ben's room, just folding some of his jackets when I saw Ben's cellphone.

On it's display, there was a 'play' button.

I picked it up and started wondering what my son had watched before he left so I pressed the 'play' button on the screen.

 _There was a cracking sound, and black boots appeared on the screen before the camera changed position._

 _Bella's face appeared, her usually so nice glance now standing mournful and serious._

 _"Ben, there is something that you've **got** to see. You may not like it, but you **don't** deserve to be ignorant of this." Bella whispered._

 _The camera changed position again, first scratching against a wall before it caught glimpses of 2 people: Audrey and Chad. Both were half naked and kissing each other like their lives depended on it._

I was absolutely shocked of what I saw. Of everything I expected to see, this was the last thing. I got angry, that Audrey had crossed the line! How dare she cheating on my loving sweet son?

Ben's so lucky to have Bella as his friend.

 _The camera turned to Bella again._

 _"I'm sorry Ben, I love you very much, but this is going **way** to far. Audrey **doesn't** deserve you, not after this." Bella whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. "Audrey **isn't** the girl for you, as you just saw. Go find someone who **does** deserve you, someone who won't cheat on you the second you're to busy with your duties as the future King of Auradon."_

And it was done.

I saw Bella had sent this the day before the Tourney match yesterday. I smiled.

Bella was a good girl, maybe not the picture perfect Princess, but she strictly held on to loyalty and following her heart.

A servant opened the door. "Your Highness, Princess Audrey of Ulstead has arrived."

What did that girl want now?!

"I'm coming," I said as I followed the servant to the living room, with Ben's cellphone in my hand.

Adam was already there, sitting in his usual chair.

Audrey was sitting in the chair Bella had been seated before her like it was her rightful place, smiling her fake smile.

"Ah, now my wife is here, we can talk. You wanted to tell us something?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Audrey said as I sat down in my own chair. "It's about Benny's new girlfriend."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"His new girlfriend is Mal, Maleficent's daughter." Audrey said, spatting Mal's name with venom.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." I said, not betraying I already knew.

"I'm just thinking she spelled him." Audrey said. "She sure has some love spell in that spell book of yours."

"Why have you come to tell us this?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Because I'm afraid that Benny will be the prey of some evil plan to take over Auradon." Audrey replied.

"Hmmm, that changes the case." Adam said.

Audrey smiled... well, grinned, evilly.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "You should have thought about that before you cheated on our son!"

Adam looked at me in surprise. "Cheated?"

I held up Ben's cellphone. "And Ben is very lucky he has a very loyal friend named Bellatrix Beau who filmed it all."

"What? I wouldn't do that!" Audrey called.

"Well, than... explain this!" I said, showing both Adam and Audrey the part where Audrey and Chad were half naked and kissing each other.

Adam stared at it, horror crossing his face before the anger came in.

Audrey became white, her mouth started moving, but she didn't say anything.

"I already thought so." I said as strict as I could sound. "Now, leave the palace immediately."

"But your Highness..." Audrey started begging.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD HER?!" Adam shouted. "LEAVE THE PALACE NOW! AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO YOUR FAMILY! GO!"

Audrey started running away.

I sighed. "I had never expected to do such a thing against another royal."

"She shouldn't ever have cheated on our son who never did anything wrong." Adam said.

"I'm glad you agree." I said.

"Can I see the whole tape?" Adam asked.

"Of course." I replied, giving him Ben's cellphone. "Just don't get to angry."

"Can't really promise that." Adam said, smiling.

I chuckled. Maybe, everything could work out after all now Audrey was out of the way.

I hope for good.

Yet I should have known better.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!  
**

 **Let me know what you think about the story so far, even if you think it's bad.**

 **I've planned the whole story now, so I don't need your help for inspiration. But requests are always welcome.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


	6. Family Day

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 6: Family Day  
**

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **Auradon Prep.**

A month flew by, and the day before Crown Prince Benjamin's Coronation arrived.

The day was called Family Day.

Evie, Carlos and Jay were left in Fairy Godmother's RG class after Mal passed her theoretical and practical exams 2 weeks ago with an A+ for both.

So Mal was excused from the class forever.

The 3 were working on their homework as Fairy Godmother came to them.

"As someone may have already told you, today is Family Day. But because of your parents' crimes, they're not very welcome in Auradon, so we arranged a video chat for you, so you'll still be able to speak with them." Fairy Godmother said.

"What about Mal?" Evie asked.

"I contacted her earlier, she's on her way here now." Fairy Godmother replied and pressed the button of the remote control she was holding.

The button caused a plasma TV to appear from the ceiling.

The 4 villain parents appeared on the TV, fighting over their own remote control.

Then Maleficent grabbed it from Jafar's hands and clicked a button that caused the small TV to jump on.

"I'll be in the back." Fairy Godmother said, leaving the 3 alone.

"Where is my nasty little girl?" Maleficent asked.

"She passed her exams." Evie said. "So she's forever excused from this class. But she's on her way from what Fairy Godmother told us."

"So, Evie, have you found yourself a Prince already?" Evil Queen asked.

"Uh... let's say we're in the 'good friends' stadium." Evie replied. "We're not that close yet, but we're far."

"That's good to hear." Evil Queen said. "From which Kingdom is he?"

"Agrabah." Evie replied.

"That's the perfect opportunity for you Jay, to steal the lamp!" Jafar called.

"Dad, it's not easy if your kept at school." Jay grunted.

"Carlos? What do you have there?" Cruella asked, seeing Dude in Carlos's arms. "Is he for a scarf?"

"No mother, Dude is the perfect size for a _pet_!" Carlos replied.

That shocked Cruella.

"By the way, I've got to meet up with my girlfriend." Carlos said and walked away, grabbing his bag before he left the classroom.

"Girlfriend?" Cruella asked. "My boy has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Jay said. "Let's just say she is the dominant one in their relationship."

The door opened up again and the two villain kids left in the classroom turned around to see Mal.

But this was not the Mal they knew. This was a side of Mal they never saw before.

Mal was dressed in a light purple skirt ending just above her knees, a purple blazer with short sleeves, a white blouse and dark purple 4-inch heels with crystals. Her violet hair had grown longer, now nearly reaching her elbows. And there was a silver pin with a purple crystal wolf pinned in her hair.

"Mal?" Evie asked. "Is that really you?"

"Hi E." Mal greeted.

Ben came through the doorway as well, taking Mal's hand before the two walked up to the plasma TV.

Evie and Jay were staring at Mal and the villain parents were stunned, except for Maleficent.

"How dare you dress yourself like that! I raised you better than giving in to this nonsense!" Maleficent yelled out.

"Hello mother." Mal just said with a smile.

"You're just making a fool out of yourself, snap out of it!" Maleficent yelled.

"Mom, this is Ben, my boyfriend." Mal said, leaning against Ben's chest.

Ben softly growled in agreement, wrapping his arms around Mal's waist.

"Ben made me see that I don't want to be evil, like you want me to be. I want to go to school, and be with Ben, because he makes me happy." Mal spoke. "Your whole taking over the world with evilness doesn't, and I'm sure it doesn't make either of us so happy. So keep dreaming mother, but it'll never come true."

"YOU DISGRACE!" Maleficent yelled out.

"Call me whatever you want." Mal said, shrugging. "But in the future, I'll be the Queen of Auradon." And she looked at Ben. "And Ben will be my King."

Maleficent didn't say anything, she just left the sight of the TV screen.

"That went better than expected." Ben said, pressing Mal closer against him.

"I don't know Ben." Mal said. "But we need to go."

Mal and Ben left the classroom, leaving Evie and Jay again.

Then Fairy Godmother shut the plasma TV with her remote, making it disappear through the ceiling again. "You two just get changed for the afternoon. Family Day lunch will start soon." she said.

Both Evie and Jay disappeared to their dorms to change themselves.

Both were now confused: following their _parents'_ orders or live like _they_ wanted?

Evie did like Aziz, but was that enough? Jay didn't really enjoy stealing, he enjoyed Tourney with Carlos.

* * *

 **Lunch time with the Devereux Family:**

"So, where are we eating?" Mal asked.

"Up there." Ben replied, pointing at a table for 8 persons.

Carlos and Bella were already there and waved at them.

Mal waved back and followed Ben to the table.

Both were surprised of what Bella was wearing.

Bella wore a knee-long yellow-golden dress, sparkling 4-inch yellow heels and her hair was brushed to the left side of her head. She had the necklace King Adam had given her 2 weeks ago before the whole Audrey incident and a silver ring with a sapphire blue stone in the form of a heart.

"Whoa, Bella, I never would have guessed you could really look like a Princess." Ben said jokingly.

"Nah, I just wanted something different, and I have to wear some dress tomorrow. So yeah." Bella said.

"Everyone will sure be stunned to see you in a dress." Mal said.

"Of course they will." Bella said and gave them a wink.

"There you two are." Belle said, greeting the teens with her warm smile. "Sit down."

"Thank you Your Highness." Mal said.

"Oh, the courtesy. Just call us Belle and Adam." Belle said as she sat down beside Adam. "That counts for you too, Carlos."

"Thank you." Carlos said.

Ben sat down next to his mother, Mal next to him. Bella sat next to Adam, Carlos next to her.

Servants came with food, especially a lot of chocolate and strawberries.

Mal's eyes were shining when she saw the strawberries.

When Belle saw the twinkle in Mal's eyes, she started smiling as well. It was good to see someone very happy at the sight of their favourite food.

The rest of the lunch went fairly well. There was a lot to talk about after all, but they especially talked about the whole Audrey incident.

Near the end of the lunch, Mal seemed to look sadder every minute.

Ben tried to comfort her, but Mal was still sad.

Bella saw there was something wrong with Mal and took Mal with her to the girl's bathroom on the ground floor.

Once there, both Mal leaned against the wall while Bella grabbed some tissues to dry Mal's wet eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Mal sighed. "It's just my mother and her need to take over the world with evil."

"Did she want you to do something?" Bella asked.

Mal looked at Bella with sad eyes and nodded after a few seconds.

"What did she want you to do?" Bella asked.

Mal bit her lip and shook her head.

Bella dried some of Mal's tears. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You will?" Mal asked.

"Of course." Bella replied.

"Not even Ben?" Mal asked.

"Not unless you wish me to." Bella replied. "I know you know that Ben and I tell each other everything, but that only counts for our own secrets."

Mal sighed. "Well, my mom wanted me to steal Fairy Godmother's wand so we could bring the barrier down. Then my mother would become Queen and I would be Crown Princess." she said with some pauses.

Bella looked at Mal with pity. "How do you feel about it now?"

"I don't want it anymore." Mal said. "I just want to be with Ben, he just makes me smile every second of my life. Even though I've never known love, I've somehow always known I'd love Ben."

Bella smiled. "That's wonderful."

Mal looked at her Auradonian friend. "Do you think I should tell Ben?"

Bella nodded. "I do, but if you don't feel comfortable telling him..."

Mal shook her head. "Can you bring him here?"

"Of course." Bella said and gave Mal the tissues. "I'll be back."

Bella left through the door to get Ben while Mal waited in the bathroom.

When Ben arrived, Bella mouthed Mal a 'good luck' before she went back.

"Bella said you wanted to tell me something." Ben said as he took her hands.

"I don't really know how to tell you this without partly lying." Mal said.

"Just tell me straight forward." Ben said.

Mal took a deep breath. "The 4 of us were send here with a mission: stealing Fairy Godmother's wand." she looked at Ben.

"There's something more, isn't there?" Ben asked.

Mal nodded. "We needed that wand to bring down the barrier, so my mother and I could rule the Kingdom with evilness."

"Thank you, that you told me." Ben said. "And what you said this morning to your mother and the other parents, do you mean that?"

Mal nodded. "I absolutely do."

"Then let's go." Ben said. "To finish our lunch."

"Okay." Mal said and they went back.

When arrived at the lunch table, they drank their drinks and left to find their friends, unaware that Adam snatched Bella's glass and gave it to Lumière.

"Be sure that the DNA will be checked as soon as possible. Say that it's an emergency." Adam ordered.

"Where must the test be based on?" Lumière asked.

"Say that it must be compared with mine and Belle's. Now quick!" Adam replied. "Be sure it doesn't break."

"Of course not Your Majesty." Lumière said and hastily went away.

Adam looked on his watch, 12.30, now hoping that those doctors would have the results within half an hour.

* * *

 **Bella's POV:**

 **Just after lunchtime:**

It was 1 PM when the lunch ended, the sign for the royal families to gather on the croquet field.

I was on Carlos's arm when we entered the field. I didn't see Audrey, mom and granny yet, but they'll be here soon. And I have no idea how they'll react on Carlos.

Carlos gave me a croquet stick when he saw my sad face. "What's wrong honey?"

I shook with my head. "Just thinking, about how my family will react."

"Do you mind their reaction?" Carlos asked.

"Of course not, but I'm afraid they'll hurt you hard." I replied.

Carlos pulled me against him. "Hey, I can take it. I'm a kid from the Isle, I know what hard is."

It didn't really make me feel better, but I tried to smile.

"Bella! Carlos!" Ben called.

"We're coming!" I called and we went to Ben.

The game made me forget my family for a moment.

Yes, for a moment.

Audrey came up to us, holding a cookie. "Hey Benny-boo."

"Audrey." Ben grunted. "What do you want?"

"Just offering you a cookie." Audrey said, showing Ben the cookie and waved with it.

I suddenly smelled a very weird scent.

It was the scent of lemon, rosemary, coriander and thyme. Core ingredients for a pretty strong illegal love potion.

"No!" I called and smashed the cookie out of Audrey's hand, crashing it on the grass with my shoes. Then I looked Ben straight in the eye. "She tried to feed you a love potion."

Ben's nostrils were quivering, then he smelled the same. "Lemon, rosemary, coriander and thyme." he said before turning to Audrey. "Stay away from me! You know I'll never fall for you again after what you did to me."

"She's a villain Ben! She cannot become Queen!" Audrey called.

Now all royals were looking at us.

Granny seemed to agree with Audrey and took her hand. "You have to choose someone else. Anyone but some villain kid."

I stepped in front of Ben when his eyes flashed dark, keeping him from attacking. "Calm down Ben!"

Mal held Ben away by clinging on his arm.

I turned around, facing Audrey and granny now. "You know, I don't quite _care_ what you think, and neither does Ben. We choose our _own_ lives, our own path. We _won't bow_ down to what other people think about what is good and what is right!"

I felt Carlos taking my hand. I deeply breathed. "Ben choose Mal, and _I_ have chosen for Carlos."

Granny looked me straight into the eye. "You disgrace! First your rebellious action on the Tourney fields, and now you're dating the son of the dog skinner Cruella? I raised you better than this! Don't you think that he'll skin every dog in the country for clothes?"

"Carlos is not like that." I said.

"And how do you know?" Audrey asked.

"Because Carlos loves dogs, he even wants to set up an adoption centre for homeless puppies." I replied.

"Sure, so he can skin them!" Granny said. "Villain kids have evil blood, and that blood won't disappear!"

I became red of anger and I wanted to yell, but instead, a loud beastly growl came out.

"DEVIL!" Chad called out, jumping in front of me and held his croquet stick in front of me. "Stay away! Both of you!" and pointed at Ben as well.

Ben growled, even deeper than I had done.

"What was that?" Audrey asked in fear.

"They're both devils!" Chad replied. "They're beasts!"

I got angrier and angrier, my vision turning partly black. all I could see now was Chad's horrified and scared face as I placed my hand on his croquet stick. And with all the straight I didn't know I had, I flung Chad against the wall which was like 15 meters away from where I was standing.

Then my vision turned clear again.

And somehow, the necklace King Adam gave me started glowing.

Everyone was looking at me now.

"What's happening?" I asked, receiving my answer indirectly.

An enormous amount of magic left the necklace, sapphire blue sparkles swirling around before it formed a shape. And the shape was not just a shape.

It was the shape of King Adam back when he was still a Beast.

"What the...?" I started.

The shape of Beast turned to Audrey and granny before it roared like a lion. "Stay away from my daughter!" the shape said.

Adam and Belle arrived at the scene, just in time to see the the shape before it broke apart and disappeared back into the necklace.

"What was that?" Granny asked.

I suddenly started to feel a bit weak and nearly fell, only to be catched by Adam himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just feeling a bit weak." I replied. "Calling that shape drained my magic."

"Magic?" Audrey asked, her face then turning to horrified. "You're a witch!"

"I'm no witch!" I called. "I'm a Fae!"

Everybody was shocked.

"Your Highness!" Everyone called. "Get away from her!"

"I'm not letting my daughter go!" Adam yelled.

"Daughter?" I asked in surprise.

"Daughter?" Granny asked, sounding horrified.

"Daughter?" Ben asked before he looked at his mother, who nodded.

Adam stood up straight, still holding me by my shoulders. "All those years ago, a few nurses made a mistake. They switched the real Bellatrix Beau with my daughter, Andromeda Devereux. The real Bellatrix died, and since they were switched, we thought our daughter had died." he looked at me. "But in all my years knowing this brave warrior Princess, I always knew she couldn't be a daughter of Aurora. And today, the day has come for me and Belle, to take our biological daughter home. Cause without my blood, the necklace wouldn't have activated itself."

Everyone looked at each other, mumbling things.

"And if you don't believe it, there is actual proof." Adam said. "There are results of a DNA-test that tell us we are the parents of this brave warrior Princess, and all of you can see it. Right now, I present you, Princess Andromeda Belle Devereux of Auradon!"

Somehow, I started smiling.

Audrey and Queen Leah looked horrified.

And when I smiled, my features started to change.

I grew taller, my black hair turned into dark hazelnut brown and my eyes probably changed too.

I looked at Carlos, who stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"You're even more beautiful than before." he said and blushed.

I looked at Ben and Mal.

"Somehow, I've always known you were my sister." Ben said.

Mal was just smiling, probably not really knowing how to react.

"I think there have to be some alterations for tomorrow." Adam said. "But no worries, it'll be planned perfectly."

I asked myself what he meant with that.

* * *

Another chapter done!

Just 1 or 2 more chapters and this story is finished!

Thank you so much for reading, following, favouriting, everything!

R & R please!

\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1


	7. The Coronation of Crown Prince Benjamin

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 7: The Coronation of Crown Prince Benjamin Devereux  
**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

* * *

 **Andy (Bella) POV:**

 **Chariot ride to chapel**

The day has arrived.

My best friend and newfound brother will be crowned King of Auradon.

I changing into the dress my biological mother made me wear.

I think I look absolutely ridiculous, but then I always say that I look ridiculous in a dress.

The dress I'm wearing is the golden dress my biological mom wore when she first danced with my father. It's a huge gown with it's wide skirt, so I really have to watch out I'm not tripping over it. Luckily, I didn't have to wear gloves. Those things are terribly itchy!  
My hair is put up in a yarn ball with golden ribbons, and I look absolutely ridiculous!

"You're all done my dear." Madame Bousseau, my mother's personal designer, said. "Don't make your guy wait to long."

I just smiled to cover up how uncomfortable I felt in this dress before I walked out of the dressing room, watching my steps to prevent that I'd fall over the edges of the skirt.

When I stood outside, I saw Carlos standing there, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. His personal symbol was stitched on the right side of his chest.

His mouth open.

I laughed. "Carlos honey, would you please close your mouth?" I asked.

Carlos abruptly shut his mouth and became as red as a tomato. "Sorry, you're just... absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." I said.

Carlos held out his hand for me to take it.

As I connected my hand with his, I felt at ease again.

We walked out of Beast Castle and stepped in the first open carriage, pulled by 2 white horses.

My parents had left a few minutes before us, and my brother would follow 3 minutes after us.

As the carriage took off, we were greeted by loads of people standing on the side of the road, all civilians of Auradon.

I looked at Carlos. "Are you okay?"

Carlos nodded. "I'm just trying to imagine how my mother is going to react on the thing that I'm dating the Princess of Auradon."

I took his hands. "She can't reach you here hon."

"I know, but still." Carlos said.

"Don't think about it anymore." I said and smiled at him.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **On the Isle of the Lost**

The 4 villain parents were sitting on the couch in Maleficent's house, watching the Coronation.

"Are you still expecting your daughter to steal that wand?" Cruella asked.

"Of course! That on the chat was probably just an act to win over that Prince's heart." Maleficent replied while giving some popcorn to Jafar.

"Hello everybody! I'm Snow White, and I'll give you the reports on Coronation Day." Snow White said on the TV.

Evil Queen started throwing popcorn at the TV. "Of course she's Snow White, all that make-up and fakeness! Can't miss it!"

"And there comes the Princess!" Snow White said.

The camera moved to the moving carriage.

The 4 villain parents saw the camera closing up tot he carriage.

But when they saw the person who was with the Princess, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Do you see what I see?" Cruella asked.

"We're all seeing the same!" Jafar called.

Snow White appeared back on the TV. "A Prince? Let's see who this daring man is." she said, taking the first golden envelope and opened it up. "Carlos de Vil."

"My son!" Cruella yelled.

"Stop yelling please." Maleficent said.

"It seems like this ex-villain kid won the heart of our tomboy Princess." Snow White said, looking back at the camera in front of her. "Ah, they've reached the entrance. And the Prince is coming!"

The other carriage came in view.

This time, the camera didn't make any close-up.

"That purple hair..." Evil Queen said. "Is that your daughter Maleficent?"

"Still with the Prince. Good, now we've got 2 chances." Maleficent said.

* * *

 **Bella / Andy POV:**

 **First part Coronation**

Me and Carlos walked up the stairs towards my parents, who were standing near the doors.

We both bowed and we went to the right side, making place for my brother.

Ben and Mal arrived in the same style as Carlos and I did. Once up the stairs, they bowed to Dad and Mom as well.

Dad placed his left hand firmly on Ben's right shoulder, looking at him with pride. "You'll make a fine King, my son."

"Thanks dad." Ben said with a smile.

Mom laid her right hand on my left shoulder. "Are you in for a surprise?"

"I don't know. The last days up to now have been surprises itself, what else could still be there?" I asked.

"You will see." Mom replied.

Dad held out his hand for Mom to take it, and when she did, they walked to the side entrance of the church.

I turned to Ben. "Good luck brother, I have faith in you." Then I left the scene to enter the church via the left side entrance.

We would stand both on the right side of the main entrance, Mal on the left side and Mom, Dad and Fairy Godmother upon the platform.

As we took our positions, the bells started to ring, signing the beginning of the Coronation.

"Silence!" A Guard said, who was dressed in a golden coloured suit.

Then the doors opened up, revealing Ben.

Ben slowly walked down the aisle.

The people he passed bowed for him.

Carlos, I and Mal did it too just before he passed us.

When Ben reached the stairs, he kneeled down on the 3rd step.

F.G. took the crown from Dad's head, walked over to Ben, and put it gently on his. Then she revealed her wand, Dad picked up the glass protection case and Mom picked the wand out of it's magic container (the reason the wand floated inside the glass protective case) and gave it to F.G. F.G. took her wand and took a few steps towards Ben. Then she started speaking. "Do you, Prince Benjamin Florian Devereux, promise to be good to your Kingdom and swear to protect it with all your might?"

"I swear, I'll promise." Ben vowed.

"Then I bless you with my magic," F.G. said, touching his right shoulder first with the side of her wand, then moved over his head to the other shoulder. "that will keep the barrier strong."

Magic from the wand shot up in the sky, activating some fireworks outside the church as well.

Ben got back on his feet.

Mom, Dad and F.G. now bowed for Ben before he turned around.

All the other attendants now bowed too, rising again after 5 seconds.

Dad stepped forward. "I will make my last proclamation, _before_ my son will take over."

Everyone was quite surprised, except for Mom, Ben and F.G.

Ben smiled at me before he took his place beside Mal, letting me know it was about me.

I thought back about what mom said, just before Ben arrived. What could be the surprise dad had on his sleeve?

"I declare, that my daughter, Princess Andromeda, _shall_ be _the next ruler_ of Ulstead!"

"What?!" Queen Leah shouted, gaining all the attention. "You _can't_ do that!"

"That's unfair!" Audrey yelled.

"Queen Leah, if you had wanted to keep the crown in your own line, you had kept your granddaughter in tone." Mom said. "Cause I believe you _knew_ it that your daughter was _cheating on_ my son."

Everybody gasped and looked at Mom before looking at a stunned Queen Leah.

"You don't have any proof of that!" Queen Leah said.

"I _do_ have proof." Mom said. "An actual witness and it has been caught on camera. I am willingly to show it to the rest of the world if you don't want to give up your crown willingly."

Queen Leah had big eyes for a moment before she narrowed them. " _Fine_!" she called.

One of the Guards in a golden suit held a red pillow in front of her.

Queen Leah mocked some ugly words when she picked the silver-diamond crown off her head and laid it on the pillow. Then she crossed her arms.

The Guard with the pillow walked up to the front, laying the pillow down on the pillar where the wand had hovered before.

Mom nodded at me.

I slowly removed Carlos's hands from mine and kneeled down on the stairs.

F.G. laid her wand on the pillow, picked the crown from the pillow and placed it upon my head. She took her wand back and asked the same question to me. "Do you, Princess Andromeda Belle Devereux, promise to be good to your Kingdom and swear to protect it with all your might?"

"I swear, I'll promise." I vowed, just like my brother did.

F.G. placed her wand gently on my right shoulder. "Then I bless you with my magic." then she touched my right shoulder with the wand's side. "Rule well, and have faith in the decisions you make."

Magic left the wand again, shooting up into the sky.

I stood up and turned around.

Carlos offered his hand for me, and I took it.

We walked out of the church behind Ben, people bowing and rising again.

Once I stood outside, I reflected on my new position as Queen of Ulstead.

I know I won't be the perfect ruler, because I wasn't raised to inherit the throne since I was a second born child. But I do know, that with my friends by my side, everything will be alright. Ulstead will know who and what their new ruler is, cause I will show everybody my magic powers.

 _I am not afraid, anymore._

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
_**

 ** _I don't know if I'll do an epilogue or not, suggestions please!_**

 ** _If I misspelled something or if I used the wrong word, let me know!_**

 ** _All sorts of reviews are welcome, just not TOO flamy if you have criticism._**

 ** _R & R!_**

 ** _\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


	8. Epilogue pt 1

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 8: Epilogue pt. 1  
**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **One month later**

Night had fallen in Auradon, everyone had gone to sleep.

Everyone but 2 certain people: Chad and Audrey.

Both were dressed in black as they arrived at the Auradon Museum of Legends.

"Tell me again, what are we doing here?" Chad asked. He was damn afraid in the dark.

Audrey turned around with a sigh and stood up strict. "We are here to find the antidote of this madness. And that antidote is Fairy Godmother's wand."

"I don't feel good about it." Chad said.

"That villain kid Mal cannot become Queen, it's just wrong! Benny is supposed to be mine, no one is going to stand in my way!" Audrey said.

Chad let out a simple sigh.

"C'mon." Audrey said, pulling a hair pin out of her pocket. She opened the back door just like that, without activating the alarm.

Both sneaked into the museum, careful to not alarm the guard of their presence.

They followed the signs to the floor of Heroes, where the wand was.

"There it is." Audrey whispered, pointing at the floating wand.

"How are we going to disable that shield?" Chad asked.

"I'll look if there is a way." Audrey replied, walking round the shield.

But they didn't know someone was watching them.

While Audrey was trying to find a way to steal the wand, Chad looked around him in fear.

He had the feeling someone was there, watching them, waiting for them to make a mistake.

"Au-Audrey..." Chad stammered, his body shaking as hell. "...it m-might b-b-be th-the b-best to g-go."

"No Chad, I need to do this." Audrey said, shaking her head. "Ben needs to be mine, him being with that villain girl Mal creeps me out! One day she'll be Queen, and what will she do once she has that title? Sure she'll make Ben do her bidding with some spell of hers."

"T-there's s-so-someone here..." Chad tried.

"NO CHAD!" Audrey nearly yelled. "I need that wand!"

When Audrey turned back, she couldn't believe what she saw.

It was Andromeda, leaning against the wall, dressed in a knee high sparkly yellow dress. She was holding a voice recorder.

Andromeda smiled. "You make it very easy to get yourself arrested, do you?"

"Do you even understand why I'm doing this?" Audrey asked, walking towards Andromeda with a confident walk.

"You're only doing this for selfish reasons Audrey." Andromeda said. "You want to be Queen of Auradon, but you don't deserve my brother at all. Wasn't losing your title of Princess already enough?"

"I want those villains out of Auradon, just try to understand!" Audrey said.

Andromeda shook her head. "Ben brought them here, and only he can order them to go back. And I know that Ben won't do so, because he loves Mal and because I love Carlos." she walked towards Audrey, standing still right in front of her. "And right now, you and Chad are doing things against the rules, which is the reason you'll be send to jail."

"You don't have the power to do so." Audrey said.

Andromeda smirked evilly. "I don't? Well, let's just see shall we?"

Golden swirlings left Andromeda's right hand, forming a flame.

Andromeda looked at the flame, than back to Audrey.

Audrey stared at it. "W-w-what...?"

"I have magic." Andromeda admitted. "And I had it since the day I was born, I just never realized how far I could go with it."

Audrey took a few steps back.

Andromeda smirked and walked a circle, and loads of think light blue smoke filled the room.

Chad was coughing and went into one of the hallways, entering the room where the artefacts of King Adam Beast Devereux were standing.

There was the rose, the shredded portrait, and a paper. On that paper stood a small poetic text.

* * *

 _Once lifted from one,_

 _it will affect the next._

 _Chère Belle,_

 _golden son,_

 _rebel daughter,_

 _one will be the beast I once was._

* * *

Chad didn't understand the text.

Suddenly, a load roar was heard and Audrey was screaming.

Chad quickly looked at Audrey, then followed her glance. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

Andromeda wasn't there, instead, there was a big brown haired beast with angry eyes.

Chad thought back about the text.

But he didn't have very much time to think since once of the beast's claws flung him to the other side of the room. Chad hit the floor hard, and was unconscious.

"What are you?" Audrey asked.

The beast growled deeply. "I am my father's daughter. It was once his fault he turned, but I'm going to use this power for the good."

And Audrey was smacked unconscious by one slap of the beast's claws.

The beast turned back into a human; Andromeda.

"I'm sorry Audrey, but I had to do this." Andy whispered. "For my brother, Carlos, and for Mal."

Guards came running up the stairs. "Are you alright your Highness?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine, just arrest these two for trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand." Andy ordered before she walked away.

She left the museum to find Carlos there, standing with her parents, brother and Mal.

The police had the museum surrounded.

"What happened in there?" Ben asked. "There was a lot of blue smoke when we arrived here."

"I used some magic." Andy replied. "I sort of turned myself into the beast Dad once was."

"You can do such proficient magic?" F.G. asked.

"I didn't know it was proficient magic." Andy said.

"It's Dark Magic, but I know you'll use it for good things, like you just did." F.G. said.

Adam wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, I'm very proud."

"Thanks dad." Andy said with a smile.

"Go with your boyfriend, we'll take it from here." Adam said.

Andy handed the voice recorder to her dad and took off with Carlos, Ben and Mal.

"I love you Andy." Carlos told, making Andy smile. "I hope we will be together for a long time."

"I hope that too." Andy said.

* * *

 **Isle of the Lost:**

Maleficent had been furious when neither her daughter or Cruella's son even _tried_ to steal the wand.

Evil Queen didn't really care, and neither did Jafar. They just went on with their lives like they had been before.

Cruella didn't really know what to do and was left thinking about why her son hadn't done the things she asked him to do. She would be thinking every second, till the day her life would end, but she would never find the answer.

Because the answer was far away in Auradon.

* * *

 _ **2 more parts to go and I'm done!  
**_

 _ **I'd love to hear from you guys, what do you think? Was it good or bad?**_

 _ **R & R please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	9. Epilogue pt 2

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue pt. 2  
**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **3 years later...**

Andy walked through the corridors of her palace in Ulstead, dressed in a mermaid shaped yellow dress with long sleeves and a little collar.

She had gotten used to wearing dresses, but she still preferred not to wear them, but she had to since she was a Queen.

Andy arrived at the big entrance of her huge palace.

The two guards bowed.

"Are there any messages?" Andy asked.

"Yes my Queen." the older guard replied.

"Tell me." Andy demanded.

"It's from your honoured brother, asking you over for dinner tonight at Beast Castle. In honour of your engagement." the same guard told.

Andy smiled. She got engaged to Carlos only a week ago, but it seemed like it had been 5 months ago.

"Thank you, I'll inform the kitchen staff. Please, get my chariot prepared for departure." Andy said.

"As you wish, your Highness." the same guard said and both guards bowed.

Andy walked to Carlos's quarters, where she knocked on his door.

Carlos opened up with a smile. "Hi love."

Andy let out a little laugh while Carlos laid his arms around her waist.

They kissed a bit before Andy laid her index finger on Carlos's lips. "My brother invited us for dinner at Beast Castle, tonight."

"We're going?" Carlos asked.

"Of course we are." Andy replied.

"I'll be coming, after I put something on that isn't leather." Carlos said, giving Andy a little kiss on her cheek before he slowly closed the door.

Andy went to her own quarters, putting on her engagement ring.

The ring Carlos had given her was absolutely astonishing: it was a 14-carat white gold ring with 8 diamonds laid in and one larger sapphire.

Andy smiled, every time she saw this ring on her finger, she remembered all her moments with Carlos that were the best. She just loved the way he treated her, without worship and prejudice. Carlos's love for her was pure, Andy knew that ever since the day they started dating.

After standing there for a while, Andy left her quarters, walking to the big entrance.

Carlos was waiting there for her, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a red tie. "You're ready, my Queen?"

Andy smiled. "Of course, my Prince."

Carlos blushed for a few seconds. He quickly put himself back together and offered his arm.

Andy chuckled and slipped her arm in his.

The guards at the doors opened the doors for them.

Andy and Carlos walked down the stairs over the rolled out blue-golden carpet that lead to the golden-coloured chariot.

Another guard opened the door for them.

Andy stepped in first, Carlos followed after her.

They both sat down on the soft pillows as the door closed and the chariot departed for Beast Castle.

* * *

Mal was preparing for the arrival of her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Evie was helping her with the last finishing touches to the dress Mal was wearing as Ben walked in.

"Hello beautiful." Ben smoothly said.

Mal laughed for a moment.

"Just a moment your highness." Evie said, doing something to the collar of Mal's dress before she took a step back to look at it. "Now it's perfect."

"Thanks Evie." Mal said, stepping off the mound.

"I'll be going, and leave you love birds here." Evie said, walking away.

Ben laid his arms around Mal's waist, pressing her small frame against his. He loved it just to hold her close.

The beast inside of him was growling, wanting Mal to be his and quick.

Ben let out a soft growl before he claimed Mal's lips with his. His hold around her became slowly tighter, until Mal pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey, you're just a little bit to possessive." Mal replied, caressing the back of Ben's neck.

"You know I can't control him sometimes." Ben said.

"I know. But once we're married, you can let the beast out at night." Mal told.

The beast within Ben growled deeply, not agreeing or disagreeing either.

Mal laid her arms around Ben's torso, snuggling against his chest.

They stood there for a while, until someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"Your Highnesses, Queen Andromeda of Ulstead has arrived." a guard replied.

"Bring her to the quarters we regularly meet." Ben ordered.

"As you wish, your Highness." the guard said and left.

"Seems we always get disturbed." Mal said, starting to play with one of her violet locks.

"I know. But once we're husband and wife, I'll be sure they won't disturb us too early." Ben said, slowly caressing the right side of Mal's neck. His right hand found Mal's right hand.

She was wearing both of his rings, his signet ring and the engagement ring he gave her a year ago. Both rings were the symbol of his eternal love for the girl who stole his heart the moment he saw her.

His signet ring was 20-carat gold, his family symbol engraved in it.

But the engagement ring he gave Mal was very different.

This ring was made of only amethysts and emeralds, no gold, silver, bronze, titanium or other hard metal present. The ring itself was pure emerald, the stones on it were 7 small amethysts, forming a flower.

"Ben, I think we should see your sister now." Mal said.

Ben broke out of his trance. "Sorry. Let's go then."

They walked hand in hand to the special quarters on the 3rd floor.

Those special quarters were only for the King and his closest family, which were his parents, Mal, Andy and Carlos.

When they arrived at the quarters, the door was opened straight away by an older guard, who closed it behind them as well.

They found Andy sitting on one of the 4 chairs while Carlos was looking out of the window.

"Carlos, Andy, long not seen." Mal said, walking up to them. She hugged them both before sitting down in a chair next to Andy.

"I know, just being busy with being Queen." Andy told.

Mal looked down. "I see you've learned to wear dresses."

"It took a while, but I finally found a designer who can make them a little bit less itchy for me." Andy said.

"I'm glad." Mal said.

Carlos sat down on the other chair next to Andy as Ben occupied his usual seat.

"Can I see your ring?" Mal asked.

"Sure." Andy replied and showed the ring on her right hand.

"It's beautiful." Mal said with a smile.

"The ring is as pure as the giver's love." Andy said.

Mal laughed. "That sounds witty."

"I know, but old legends say it's supposed to be true." Andy told.

While the women talked further, Ben turned to Carlos.

Carlos saw Ben looking at him and got a bit nervous. "You're going to give me some lecture, aren't you?"

"That's our dad's job, but I think you know what happens if you ever hurt my sister?" Ben asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be ripped to little pieces and then send back to Isle of the Lost, I get it." Carlos replied.

"Good. Don't ever try to break Andy's heart, or you'll know it." Ben said, a soft growl in his voice.

Carlos sighed. He knew how overprotective the current King was over his sister, but what would that be when he had a daughter?

"Hey, do you remember what happened to Audrey, and Chad?" Mal asked.

"Oh! Who'd ever forget that! I can still see Audrey's face before me when dad sentenced her to the Isle of the Lost!" Andy said, crying tears of joy. "And Chad... what became of him? I lost him out of my sight."

"He's homeless." Mal told. "When he got out of jail last year, he was truly psychic. Duchess Cinderella and Prince Charming didn't welcome him anymore and now he's just a title-less homeless man."

"Yeah... I kinda feel sorry for him." Andy said with a sad face. "If he'd just seen through Audrey's beauty all those years ago..."

"But he didn't." Mal said.

"What's Evie doing nowadays?" Andy asked.

"She's my personal dress designer. And the moment she heard about you being engaged to Carlos, she has been fantasizing about what dress you'll be wearing." Mal replied with a laugh.

"That's just so Evie." Andy said. "Is she designing your wedding dress as well?"

"Yup." Mal replied.

"Than I believe this will be something no one has ever seen before." Andy concluded.

"It will be. Knowing Evie, she'll be doing anything to gain the perfect materials." Mal told.

"What's Jay doing actually?" Carlos suddenly asked. "I haven't seen him lately."

"He's the new coach of the Tourney team at school. Coach Jenkins already wished Jay would be, and now that wish is granted." Ben replied.

"I really can't see Jay doing that, but he might have changed in the year I haven't seen him." Andy said.

"He surely changed, and a lot." Ben told.

"Well, let's go to dinner." Mal said. "There we can talk further about what is going around."

"Sure, no objection." Andy said.

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions, just ask!  
**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, if not, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Tips are very welcome!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	10. Epilogue pt 3

**Truth of our Hearts**

 **Chapter 10: Epilogue pt. 3  
**

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **If you think something's wrong, just PM me or leave a review.**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **22 years after the movie...  
**

The golden barrier closed behind the limo as it drove over the magical golden bridge that connected the Isle of the Lost with Auradon.

There was only one passenger: Auron, son of Audrey.

King Ben ordered his arrival in Auradon, so he'd be given a chance to leave his mother.

Auron wasn't really happy about it, he'd rather stay on the Isle. He blew a string of his dark brown hair out of his face that had been hanging in front of his nose and crossed his arms.

"Grumpy kid, aren't you?" the driver asked, looking in the mirror with his sunglasses.

"What do you care." Auron snapped.

The driver didn't really seemed to be impressed.

Auron growled inside and just started to play with his black leather wristbands. His clothes were all black, no other colour was present, just plain black leather. The shoulder plates on his jacket were covered with metal spikes, as were his wristbands, gloves, belt and collar. Auron looked exactly like his mother: tanned skin, dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes.

The driver stopped in front of a castle-like building. "Here is your new school. Step out on you left please."

Auron glared at the driver before he opened the door and stepped out, throwing the door in it's lock before the limo drove away. He then looked up to the bright coloured building where his mother once went. "I don't believe how mom could ever hold it out here, it's gross."

Someone on a scooter stopped. "Maybe you shouldn't complain and just go inside."

Auron looked at the one on the scooter.

The driver was a girl around his age with long white blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She didn't really look like a petty pink princess like his mother was, she wore light blue pants, a light blue jacket with a crème white shirt underneath and light blue sneakers.

Auron lost his voice, this girl was absolutely gorgeous. "Sorry." he said when he finally found his voice again.

The gorgeous girl smiled. "You're new?" she asked.

"Yes." Auron replied. "By the way, I'm Auron."

The girl stepped off her scooter, offering her hand for him to shake it.

Auron did.

"It's nice to meet you, Auron." the girl said. "My name is Lycoris, Lycoris de Vil."

Auron's eyes wided. This girl was the daughter of the woman who destroyed his mother's reputation.

"You're okay?" the girl, Lycoris, asked.

Auron shook his head. "I just realized something."

"Doesn't matter. Come, I'll show you around." Lycoris said, grabbing Auron's arm.

They passed the statue of King Beast, and when Lycoris clapped in her hands, the statue morphed from man to beast.

"You always do that?" Auron asked.

"Whenever I pass it." Lycoris said as they walked into the big entrance hall of the school.

Auron looked around, feeling better now he saw the darker wood.

Suddenly something pinged.

Lycoris pulled out some object Auron identified as a cellphone.

"Yes?" Lycoris answered the caller. "Oh, hi Em."

Auron looked around again while Lycoris was talking to her dad. Then he spotted a boy his age looking at him from the 1st floor.

This boy wore black pants and a purple jacket with a black blouse underneath. His hair matched the colour of his jacket and the deep sea green eyes were very hard to miss.

Auron didn't really know what to think of the kid. He knew the boy was clearly a son of Queen Mal because of the purple hair, but this kid didn't really seem to be what his mother told him.

Another kid in leather, another boy, poked the Auradonian Prince on his shoulder and walked downstairs.

The Auradonian Prince followed.

"Yeah. By Em." Lycoris said, ending the conversation between her and her friend. She looked at Auron. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. My brother and my cousin will finish leading you around."

"No problem." Auron said and Lycoris walked away.

The boys in leather approached him.

Now Auron saw

The purple haired boy started speaking. "We may be the sons of your mother's mortal enemies, but I hope we'll get along."

"I'm Auron, son of Audrey." Auron said.

"Matt, son of Mal." the purple haired boy said.

The other boy in leather wore black boots, a black shirt, red pants and a red jacket with white lining. "Ben, son of Carlos."

'Indeed the sons of my mother's mortal enemies. Great, where have I ended up?' Auron thought.

Then a girl with Chinese and Middle East features slided down the handrail. She had deep black hair, small eyes and a tanned skin. The girl was dressed in browns, yellows and reds, the colours that reminded Auron of Jafar.

"Hello, I'm Kris, daughter of Jay." she said.

'Well, that explains the colours.' Auron thought.

"I need to meet my dad on the Tourney field, by guys." and Kris was gone.

"Follow us." Ben said.

Auron sighed. 'This will be a long day...'

* * *

"...and here are the boy dorms. Over there is Matt's dorm, which he shares with his brother. And you'll be sharing with me." Ben said.

"Wait, I'll be sleeping in the same room as you?" Auron asked, looking at Ben like he was crazy.

"Yes, of course." Ben replied. "Unless you want to share with some Prince who will scold you every second."

"They're going to scold me?" Auron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one ever liked it that my dad brought over 4 villain kids from the Isle. And nearly everyone around here looks at the family tree before they want to be friends with you." Matt replied. "And since your mom was banned to the Isle, they will."

"Aren't they scolding you? Because of your evil grandparent?" Auron asked.

"Nah, they don't scold us." Matt replied. "Most are to afraid to do." And he brushed his hair a bit back.

Right then, two girls passed them.

The one with blonde hair was clearly blushing while the girl with dark hair was afraid.

"Who were that?" Auron asked, watching the girls.

"The one with dark hair is Jessie, the daughter of Headmistress Jane, the other one is Cheryl, daughter of Chad Charming." Matt replied.

"And Cheryl has a crush on Matt." Ben said with an evil smile.

"Shut up." Matt said.

"Chad Charming? The man who was caught together with my mother when she tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand?" Auron asked, wanting to be sure.

"One and the same." Ben replied.

"And she has a crush on you?" Auron asked, looking at Matt.

"I said, shut up." Matt said. If looks could kill, both of them would be so dead right now.

"And she's not even the only one, many girls around here have a crush on Matt, or his brother Bran." Ben replied.

"Did anyone say my name?"

The 3 boys turned their heads, seeing a boy with hazelnut brown hair and blue eyes approaching them.

"Auron, this is my brother Bran." Matt introduced. "The future King of Auradon."

"Future King? Well, congratulations, your majesty." Auron said with a lot of sarcasm.

Bran just smiled.

Auron didn't really like this kid, he disliked the smile on his face. And the way he dressed...

Bran was wearing a blue cotton jacket with yellow sleeves and a yellow 'A' on the right side, blue pants and blue-white sneakers.

"I hope you'll have a good stay here." Bran said. "And if you have any questions, just ask."

'Not that I'll ever ask _you_ about anything.' Auron thought.

"Anyone seen Helene?" Bran asked.

"I'm right here!" a female voice replied.

"There you are!" Bran said.

The girl approaching them had long light purple hair with hazelnut brown strings, and here eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Meet my sister, Helene." Matt said.

Auron looked at the 3 Devereux siblings. He liked Matt, he disliked Bran, but what to think of Helene?

"We need to go. See you later bro!" Bran said as he took of with Helene.

Auron shrugged his shoulders. "Brrrrr, I suddenly get cold."

"It's warmer in the library, come." Ben said.

* * *

Lycoris arrived in her room, the room she shared with Anna and Emma Agabrah, the daughters of King Aziz and Queen Evie.

"Hi Ly." Anna greeted.

"What was so important?" Lycoris asked.

"Your new dress!" Anna replied, removing the white cloth.

It revealed a light blue dress with short sleeves, glitter all over it, a train of ruches in the back and some short curtain of ruches in the front that would show off her legs a bit.

"Truly? That was the _emergency_ you made Emma call me?" Lycoris asked.

"Hey, it's for your cousin's coronation!" Anna replied, putting her hands on her sides.

"I know, but Bran's coronation is half a year away, on his 17th birthday." Lycoris replied. "You could have waited."

"Sorry, but I can't." Anna said.

"You are just like your mother." Lycoris said, slapping her forehead.

"And _you_ are just like yours." Anna said.

"Really Anna? I hadn't figured it out yet!" Lycoris said with clear sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, the dress is done. Now you only have to find yourself a boyfriend." Anna said.

"Yeah, as if any boy wants to date me: the daughter of Carlos de Vil and Andromeda Devereux." Lycoris said like it was a matter of facts. "My dad will send angry dogs to the guy who dares to, my uncle will seriously hurt him, and my grandfather will rip him to shreds!"

"You're accelerating the whole thing." Anna said.

"No, I'm not. Guess you haven't truly met my family." Lycoris said. "By the way, I think the dress is quite stunning." and she walked out of the door.

Anna smiled. "Perfect, now the accessories. But what to combine..."

* * *

 _ **Actors: (just imagine them with the hair and eye colours I describe)  
**_

 _ **Brandon 'Bran' Adam Devereux - Nick Robinson**_

 _ **Matthias 'Matt' Benjamin Devereux -Logan Lerman  
**_

 _ **Helene Belle Devereux - Emma Watson**_

 _ **Benjamin 'Ben' Adam Carlos de Vil - Dylan O'Brien**_

 _ **Lycoris 'Ly' Andromeda de Vil - Natalie Portman**_

 _ **Anna Jasmine Agabrah - Tuba Büyüküstün**_

 _ **Emma 'Em' Evelyne Agabrah - Nadia Bjorlin**_

 _ **Kristen 'Kris' Lonnie Farr - Lucy Liu**_

 _ **Jessie Jane Fairy - Priety Zinta**_

 _ **Cheryl Cinderella Charming** **-** **Elisabeth Harnois**_

 _ **Auron Philip Stephan Beau -Adam Rodriguez** _

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this!  
**_

 _ **I'd love it if you leave a review.**_

 _ **This was it, or not?**_

 _ **R & R, please!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	11. Sequel

**Dear readers,**

 **Soon enough, I'll be starting the sequel to this story.**

 **And all I need is suggestions, what would you like to see? What pairings would you like?**

 **Please tell me with a comment or PM me.**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


End file.
